El tablero de los Elegidos
by santy.hp7
Summary: Esta historia transcurre despues de que nuestros amigos Harry, Ron y Hermione terminan en Hogwarts, pero ya no son los principales en esta historia. Sino que sus hijos y tambine personajes inventados x mi que tendran gran importancia. DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Capitulo Nº 1: Verano de magos

**Capitulo Nº1: Verano de Magos.**

**Ese verano había sido el mas caluroso de todos, terriblemente insoportable, nunca creyeron que pudiera llegar a hacer ese calor la ciudad estaba al borde de derretirse. Y no era fácil aguantarlo sino se tenía un aire acondicionado o algo refrescante como una pileta o algo, pero a decir verdad ni en la pileta se podía estar de lo caliente que estaba por el sol. **

**Tiago era un chico al q odiaba el calor, y obviamente le gustaba mas el frio. No tenía muchos amigos en el barrio así que se la pasaba la mayor parte del día sentado en el cordón de la vereda viendo la calle, no pasaba nada ni un perro. Así que estaba súper divertido (jeje).**

**Cuando se canso de ver la divertida calle en la que vivía se metió a su casa donde por lo menos estaría más fresco.**

**Su madre estaba acostada en el sofá con el ventilador del living prendido a todo lo que daba pero no parecía que andaba por que solo daba una pequeña brisa.**

**Subió la escalera y se metió en su cuarto a tratar de soportar el calor. Entro y se tiro de zambullida a la cama y se quedo en bermuda y en cuero. Pensando en algo bien frio. **

**De pronto con toda su bronca por que no aguantaba el calor sintió como si algo refrescante salía de si mismo y cuando abrió los ojos toda su habitación estaba echa un hielo.**

**¿Que había ocurrido?**

**Tiago aun no entendía lo sucedido su cara de bobo lo decía todo, ¿que fue lo que causo que todo esto se allá vuelto hielo?¿ el era el culpable? lo primero que pensó fue llamar a su madre Amelia, pero pensó que no le iba a creer tal ves era una alucinación de el. Pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba su hermanita menor Julieta en la puerta con la boca abierta de asombro!!!**

**-MAMA!!!. . .**

**- ¿que?- pregunto la madre**

**-Tiago convirtió en hielo su habitación- dijo a los gritos**

**-¿que? ¿Como?- la madre no entendía nada y se escuchaba que subía las escaleras.**

**-oh. . . ¿que paso?**

**-yo solo no se en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso - se defendió Tiago**

**- Ya veo en algún momento tenia que pasar- dijo su madre**

**- ¿que cosa?- preguntaron a coro los niños**

**- miren chicos hay un secretito que todavía no les eh contado- les dijo la madre mientras los dos niños la miraban con la boca abierta- Nuestra familia no es como las otras es rara y muy especial, es una familia de magos y brujas!!**

**-jajaja- rieron los chicos- no tomaste la pastillita hoy?- le dijo Tiago- todo el mundo sabe que la magia y los magos no existen**

**- eso es por que nadie nunca los vio no crees?- le dijo su madre- estas llegando a los 11 años y es cuando un mago puede ingresar al colegio de magos y brujas y por eso suceden estas cosas, estos cambios en tu cuerpo que hacen que congeles todo. . .**

**Los chicos tenían muchas preguntas pero a la vez no entendían nada de pronto algo se azoto contra la ventana, todos miraron a ella a ver q era.**

**Todos se dieron vuelta y lo que se encontraba en la ventana cayo de golpe contra la cama del niño.**

**-Es una lechuza- dijo Juli con un poco de asco.**

**-Ah debe ser del colegio- dijo tranquilamente la madre.**

**- ¿y mandan las cartas mediante lechuzas?- dijo su hijo mayor.**

**- si, en que pensabas q las mandaban?- pregunto la madre- haber la voy a abrir- dijo agarrando el sobre- Si como lo imaginaba es la lista de HOGWARTS.**

**-¡¿HOGWARTS?!- preguntaron a coro.**

**- si!, así se llama el colegio y la carta dice: - leyó.**

_**"Has sido aceptado para el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde las clases empezaran el 1ro de septiembre y donde deberás estar a las 11:00 AM en la estación King Cross pasando el anden 9 3/4 en Londres.**_

_**a continuación le daremos la lista de útiles."**_

**La madre termino de leer la carta y quedo por un minuto todo en silencio.**

**-¿Así que tendremos q ir a Londres?, ¡que emoción! - dijo Juli saltando en una pata arriba de la cama. **

**-Si mañana mismo vamos a ir a comprar todo- dijo la madre - al único lugar q existe para comprar estas cosas!!- todo quedo en suspenso.**

**Continuara.**


	2. CAPITULO Nº 2: El viaje al callejón Dia

**Capitulo Nº2: "EL VIAJE AL CALLEJON DIAGON"**

. . . Al otro día, Juli y Tiago se despertaron al pie del cañón. Estaban tan ansiosos q Juli tenia el buzo del lado del revés y Tiago tenia una media color bordo de un lado y amarrillo del otro.**  
**-Arréglense!!- les dijo su madre- ya es tarde dense prisa.**  
**Cuando los chicos por fin se acomodaron salieron de su casa y tomaron un taxi hacia la Terminal de colectivo.**  
**-En la terminal tomaremos un cole que nos llevara en una hora mas o menos a Londres- les comento- así que tendrán que tener paciencia.**  
**-Ufa!- se quejo Tiago.**  
**- Si te quejas por el viaje de una hora te vas a re quejar por el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts- le dijo seria su madre.**  
**-¿Expreso de Hogwarts?- pregunto la niña.**  
**- si es el tren que va a Hogwarts- le respondió la madre.**  
**-ah. . . y es largo el viaje- pregunto preocupado Tiago.**  
**-Son $10.50- interrumpió el chofer.**  
**-Aquí tiene- le dijo la madre- gracias.**  
**Y se bajaron del taxi y entraron en la terminal, corriendo por que perdían el colectivo. Cuando llegaron a este casi les cierra la puerta en la cara. Subieron la madre de Tiago se sentó con su hermana y a el le toco sentarse con una señora de aspecto "raro" y con olor a pis de gato, el cual le resulto vomitivo todo el viaje.**  
**Juli iba pegada al vidrio de la ventana del colectivo como si no hubiese salido nunca de la casa, la madre iba jugando con un libro de "crucigramas y sopa de letras" y Tiago quería descansar un poco pero el olor a pis no lo dejaba dormir a parte la anciana llevaba un bastón y cuando se movía le pegaba en las costillas.**  
**Luego de esa hora y media de diversión a pleno de Tiago en el colectivo llegaron a la terminal de colectivos de Londres, bajaron y la madre los hizo dirigirse hacia un bar medio antiguo al cual las demás personas parecían ignorarlo. La madre giro el picaporte y entraron. El lugar era bastante antiguo y medio abandonado, a la izquierda se encontraba una barra donde un viejo cantinero la limpiaba con un trapo gris, a la derecha un par de mesas donde solo en una había sentado dos señoras mayores tomando algo en unas tazas.**  
**-¿que es este lugar mama?- pregunto Juli- es un asc....**  
**-shhhh cállate si no queres que ya nos echen de entrada jeje- le tapo la boca su madre.**  
**Le destapo la boca y los hizo dirigirse hacia otra puerta detrás de las mesas donde salieron a un pequeño patio el cual no tenía salida.**  
**- aja! ¿Y acá a donde vamos?- pregunto Tiago.**  
**-ya verán- dijo la madre- agarro su varita y toco algunos ladrillos de esas paredes y se abrió camino hacia una especie de cuidad pequeña llena de comercios y locales de todo tipo de cosas para magos- BIENBENIDOS AL CALLEJON DIAGON!!!- les dijo la madre- vendría a ser un shopping de los magos- le explico a Juli que mucho no entendía- bueno tendríamos que empezar con lo primero de la lista o lo que mas cerca nos quede,¿que es lo primero?- le pregunto a Tiago que estaba atento a todo.**  
**-lo primero. . . seria la capa - dijo el muchacho.**  
**- Ok seria la tienda de Madame Malkin que es a tres locales de acá- les dijo y empezó a caminar y les hizo seña de que la sigan por el extraño lugar el cual se encontraba lleno de gente que obviamente era magos. Antes de llegar a la tienda que le había nombrado su madre a Juli se le había antojado un helado.**  
**-No seas caprichosa- le decía su madre**  
**-Es cierto siempre arruinas todo-Tiago**  
**-Ufa!, nunca puedo darme un gustito?-Le dijo Juli a su madre y la miro con cara de lastima :s**  
**-Bueno pasemos por un helado nada mas-A la madre no le quedaba otra opción.**  
**-Y bueno ya que esta me compras uno a mi también- Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.**  
**Cuando llegaron a la heladería la cual era bastante amplia y con las paredes muy coloridas y con dibujos de helados por todas partes. Se acercaron al mostrador y pidieron sus helados: Tiago de flan con dulce de leche su preferido, Juli de menta con chocolate y la madre de vainilla con chocolate. Se sentaron a comerlos y cuando terminaron salieron de la heladería rumbo a la tienda de Madame Malkin. Los chicos la siguieron y a la vez miraban a su al rededor, había un grupo de chicos y chicas en una vidriera pegados contra ella absolutamente hipnotizados por una escoba que parecía ser la ultima en salir.**  
**-mira es la nueva escoba Macbarian 3000- dijo un chico.**  
**- si toda una potencia- hablo el otro.**  
**Tiago siguió a su madre, hasta la tienda que ella les había contado, cuando choco con la puerta entro y su madre y Juli estaban hablando con la señora que atendía.**  
**-Hola señora Malkin- dijo la madre de Tiago- el es el chico que comenzaría sus clases en Hogwarts- le dijo señalándolo- así que quiero comprar una túnica a su medida.**  
**- aja de acuerdo, ahora lo mido, párate aquí por favor - le dijo y lo hizo colocarse arriba de una plataforma circular y saco de su varita un centímetro- aja. . . mjmjs. . . ejem. . . listo- dijo cuando termino- y se dirigió a una puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador.**  
**Cuando salio llevaba en su brazo una túnica color negra la cual se la entrego a Tiago para que se la probará.**  
**-A ver si es la indicada- le dijo.**  
**-Si creo que si va a andar bien- le dijo su madre observando como le quedaba.**  
**-parezco un cura- le dijo Tiago al oído a su madre.**  
**-jaja es hasta que te acostumbres querido- le dijo esta.**  
**-¿las brujas también usan túnicas negras?- pregunto Juli**  
**- si en el colegio si- dijo la señora Malkin.**  
**-de luto parece que vamos a estar -dijo la niña.**  
**En ese momento un chico entra apresurado a al tienda y las cuatro personas de adentro dirigieron sus miradas hacia el. . .CONTINUARA. . .


	3. CAPÌTULO Nº 3: EL chico, Olivanders y l

**Capitulo Nº3: "EL CHICO, OLIVANDERS Y LA LECHUZA"**

El chico entro y miro a las cuatro caras que lo miraban.**  
**- Perdonen mi entrada así de rapida y atolondrada jeje es que pensé que ya cerraban, jeje- dijo el muchacho tocándose el pecho agitado.**  
**- quédate tranquilo nene que dentro de una hora cierro- le dijo Madame Malkin.**  
**-ok**  
**-ahora espera que le cobre a la señora y te atiendo a vos- le dijo la Sra. Malkin y se dirigió, seguida de la mama de Tiago, al mostrador para cobrarle.**  
**-Hola, ¿así que tu también comienzas en Hogwarts este año?- le pregunto el chico a Tiago.**  
**-Si ¿tu también no?- le pregunto**  
**- si jeje, me llamo Mathiu ¿y tu?- se presento.**  
**-Tiago, ¿andas solo comprando tus cosas?- le pregunto.**  
**- no jeje , esta mi abuela comprándome una mascota jeje, ¿tu ya la elegiste?- le pregunto.**  
**- emm no, acá es la primer tienda que visito, no eh visto mucho jeje- le contesto.**  
**En ese momento entra una anciana a la tienda, llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro y arriba un pullover rosa viejo, y levaba en su mano derecha una jaula con un gato color café oscuro.**  
**-Matt!!!!- dijo la anciana- aquí tienes tu mascota- le dijo mientras se le acercaba- ¿te gusta?**  
**- mmm. . . si abue gracias- le dijo - te presento a Tiago entrara en Hogwarts este año como yo.**  
**-hola- saludo este- es un placer**  
**- lo mismo digo querido- le dijo la anciana.**  
**- Bueno ya pague ¿vamos?- digo la madre que estaba con Juli detrás.**  
**-ma, te presento a Mathiu y a su abuela. . . ¿como era su nombre?- le pregunto.**  
**-Amelia, Doña Rosa dime- le respondió**  
**- Un placer- dijeron a coro.**  
**-Bueno nos vamos - dijo la madre.**  
**-nos veremos en Hogwarts ¿no?- dijo Tiago.**  
**-Si obvio, suerte- dijo el muchacho.**  
**-Igualmente- respondió Tiago y salio detrás de su madre y su hermana.Cuando salio su madre lo esperaba con Juli en la puerta de la tienda de la Sra. Malkin.**  
**-Bueno lo que sigue en la lista seria tu varita - dijo a los chicos- en la tienda del señor Olivanders se encuentran las mejores ¿ok?- les pregunto.**  
**- si que se yo no sabemos nada nosotros jeje- le dijo Tiago.**  
**- Ok, síganme- les dijo la madre y los tres empezaron a caminar por el Callejón Diagon viendo vidrieras y de todo un poco. Hasta que llegaron a una esquina donde el local tenia un gran cartel que decía OLIVANDERS!!! y entraron.**  
**Cuando entraron no había nadie atrás del mostrador, esperaron unos minutos y apareció un señor mayor, canoso y con una túnica marrón vieja.**  
**-Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarlos- los saludo el anciano.**  
**- Buenas tardes señor Olivanders- dijo la mama de Tiago- venia por la varita de mi hijo que va a empezar este año en Hogwarts.**  
**- de acuerdo. . . a ver - dijo el Sr Olivanders, buscando entre todas sus cajas cual seria la indicada- a ver proba esta- le dijo.**  
**Tiago agito la varita y sintió como un escalofrió lo recorría por todo el brazo y soltó la varita sin querer en el mostrador.**  
**- si es la correcta- dijo el Sr Olivanders- solo que es algo que tiene algo peculiar la varita esta.**  
**- perdón pero que es lo peculiar- le pregunto Tiago.**  
**-No, nada importante yo me entiendo.**  
**- Bueno la llevamos- dijo la mama de Tiago.**  
**Le pago y salieron y cuando iban saliendo el Sr Olivanders le dijo algo a Tiago.**  
**- Suerte, querido en tu año de Hogwarts, cuídate.**  
**- gracias- le respondió el chico y no entendía nada.Pasaron unas horas después de que salieron de la tienda del señor Olivanders y ya casi tenían todo.**  
**-la capa, la varita, el caldero, los libros y. . .- dijo la madre hasta que se quedo muda- claro! la mascota!!! eso nos falta- dijo y mientras se fijo en la hora- uhu la tienda ya esta por cerrar démonos prisa- dijo agarrando del brazo a Juli y salieron corriendo.**  
**Cuando llegaron casi le cierran la puerta en la cara (a Tiago se le escapo una que otra palabrota [común de el])**  
**- Nos podría dejar elegir una sola mascota, por favor - suplico la madre- es lo único que nos falta.**  
**-De acuerdo- dijo el señor de la tienda- pasen y elijan.**  
**Los tres recorrieron toda la tienda viendo todo tipo de animales (lechuzas, ratas y sapos) hasta que Tiago encontró una lechuza de color café la lechuza lo miraba fijamente y eso lo sorprendió, cuando quiso acordar sentía algo por todo el cuerpo, algo. . . raro (?)**  
**-¿te sentís bien?- le pregunto la hermana.**  
**-si, si bien me siento- le respondió el chico- quiero esta lechuza**  
**-ok, llevamos esa!!**  
**Pagaron la lechuza y se fueron caminando por el callejón Diagon, pero Tiago después de ver a esa lechuza a los ojos no se sintió igual. . .CONTINUARA. . .


	4. CAPITULO Nº 4: “La visita de Maru”

_**CAPITULO Nº4: "LA VICITA DE MARU"**_

Pasaron los días luego de su visita al callejón Diagon y el primero de septiembre se acercaba y los nervios y emociones atemorizaban a Tiago.**  
**Tenia todo listo por mas de que faltaran tres días todavía pero el se encontraba preparado.**  
**-Eres un neurótico- le dijo Juli al muchacho- tres días y vos ya tenes todo listo jaja espera sentado!!- le dijo en tono burlón y desapareció de la puerta de su habitación.**  
**En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y se escucho desde arriba que alguien iba a atender la puerta.**  
**- hola ¿como andas?- saludo la madre - Tiago baja un momento tenes visitas- le grito al muchacho y unos segundos después Tiago bajaba las escaleras.**  
**Cuando piso el último peldaño se encontró con alguien que jamás hubiera pensado.**  
**-¿Maru?- dijo el muchacho- pero ¿que haces acá? tanto tiempo- y el chico abraso a su prima.**  
**-bien primo ¿y tú?- le dijo la chica**  
**- Bien, confundido pero bien.**  
**-Mira Tiago Maru es como nosotros, o sea una bruja- le explico la madre- y le pedí que te acompañe en tu primer viaje, ella ya va a tercer año pero bueno podrán ir juntos ¿o no?- pregunto la madre.**  
**- si, re copado con razón hace tanto que no nos veíamos- le dijo el chico.**  
**-y por que viajaba a Hogwarts todo el año - le contesto la chica.**  
**-Bueno pasen a la cocina que ya hice el almuerzo- le dijo la madre.**  
**Y así todos pasaron al comedor y se sentaron a disfrutar de un pollo con papas fritas, Juli llego unos minutos después de que ellos se sentaron y se abrazo con su prima preferida, por que es la única (mujer, con ella en la familia), y charlaron toda la comida. **  
**-Muy rico el almuerzo tía- dijo Maru cuando terminaba el ultimo bocado de pollo.**  
**-gracias me alegro de que te allá gustado - le respondió la mama de Tiago.**  
**-che Maru y como es Hogwarts?- le pregunto el chico.**  
**- y no es como los colegios de acá jeje, pero es genial las personas son re amistosas, va algunas jeje, amigos te haces al toque y bueno los profes son como en todos lados- le dijo la chica.**  
**- espero que me valla bien- hablo el chico medio desilusionado.**  
**-y si sos un taradito hermano no pierdas cuidado en que te va a ir mal jeje- dijo su hermana.**  
**-Juli!!!!!!!!! Por decir eso me ayudaras a lavar los platos- le dijo la madre.**  
**-ufa!!- protesto la chica.**  
**- y tu Tiago ayuda a tu prima con las valijas y llévaselas hasta su habitación.**  
**-ufff.. .. Ok- dijo el chico y agarro las cosas y subió las escaleras seguida por su prima.**  
**-no le hagas caso a la envidiosa de tu hermana, sos muy capaz de todo y aseguro de que vas a ser un gran mago si?, no te pongas nervioso a todos nos pasa el primer día pero tranqui ok?- le dijo su prima**  
**-gracias- dijo el muchacho y se ruborizo**  
**-huy que linda lechuza ¿es tuya?- pregunto Maru.**  
**-si, es media deprimente jeje**  
**-¿y como se llama?- pregunto ansiosa.**  
**-aun no le puse un nombre- dijo el chico sin importancia.**  
**- ¿me dejarías bautizarla?-.**  
**- si por que no - le dijo el chico**  
**-¿que te parece Arnold?- le pregunto la chica.**  
**- es genial jeje, soy medio pésimo para bautizar- y desde ese día su rara lechuza se llamo ARNOLD.**  
**Ya era el último día de los adolescentes en la casa por que viajarían al siguiente día al colegio. Todos estaban un poquito alterados, menos Maru que ya sabia mas o menos lo que se sentía; La madre de Tiago por que su "nene" se iría a un lugar lejos de ella por un largo tiempo; Juli por que al fin seria hija única a pesar de que también sentía nervios por su hermano; y Tiago, que era un temblor deambulando de aquí para allá.**  
**- tranquilízate primo - le decía Maru- va a estar todo mas que bien.**  
**- si bueno no me puedo controlar- respondía este siempre.**  
**Para tranquilizarse se sentó en la cocina a ver un poco de tele mientras hacia zapping y encontró una noticia que le llamo la atención: una persona había desaparecido misteriosamente de su casa y sin avisarle a nadie de su familia ni nada la madre le pidió que suba el volumen de la tele para ver si escuchaban el nombre, se trataba de una señora Madame Torkum era del mundo mágico, como la madre de Tiago no lo preveía, su desaparición la desconcertó, y a Tiago lo puso mas nervioso aun.**  
**-genial, así nunca mas se me van a ir los nervios - dijo desesperado.**  
**-hay no seas b...- le dijo su prima-¿quien crees que tenga que ver con esto tía?- pregunto dudosa Maru.**  
**-No tengo la mas pálida idea- le contesto- pero seguro no tiene que ver con el mundo de la magia sino se hubiera podido defender, aunque ese nombre me suena-dijo en un susurro para si misma.**  
**Todos estaban desconcertados pero decidieron no preocuparse y cambiar de canal. Y al rato ya se habían olvidado, bueno no todos Amelia, la madre de Tiago, había quedado media preocupada pero no quería hacerlo notar. ¿Porque?...**  
**CONTINUARA. . .


	5. CAPITULO Nº 5: “El regalo de una prima”

**CAPITULO Nº 5: "EL REGALO DE UNA PRIMA"**

Esa noche Tiago se movía de un lado para otro en su cama. No lograba que el sueño viniera hacia el, miraba como la luna iluminaba el cielo, por su ventana. ¿Como lo tratarían en el colegio? ¿Lo aceptarían los demás magos? esa y otras mas eran las preguntas q le pasaban por la cabeza.**  
**A la mañana siguiente tipo 5a.m. su madre los levanto a todos preparo el desayuno y espero a que todo el mundo estuviera vestido para salir, las valijas estaban listas desde hace unos días atrás. Luego del desayuno Maru subió a la habitación y cuando Tiago pasaba por la puerta, esta lo llamo.**  
**-chist!- le chisto- toma tengo que darte una cosa- le dijo la chica.**  
**-¿para mi?, ¿que es?- pregunto dudoso**  
**-no preguntes solo agarra y guárdalo hasta el momento indicado ¿OK?- le dijo la chica.**  
**- ok!**  
**Tiago no entendía nada el paquete era como una caja cuadrada y medio pesada estaba envuelto en un papel parecido al de un regalo, de un color bordo, algo opaco. Tiago se dirigió hacia su habitación guardo el regalo en su baúl y salio con el por las escaleras hacia la puerta de salida donde se encontraban las otras tres mujeres, y el taxi que esperaba afuera.**  
**Subieron los baúles en el baúl del auto y ellos subieron al taxi, el viaje fue corto y rápido no sabe si por la emoción o que pero se encontraba en Londres en pocos minutos.**  
**Llegaron a la estación de tren, y la madre le indico que pasaran por la pared entre el anden 9 y el 10, cruzaron la pared. Tiago no pudo definir esa sensación, pero cuando cruzo por fin pudo ver una locomotora enorme de un color bordo oscuro que decía "expreso de Hogwarts".**  
**-¡hey Tiago!- le gritaron entre toda la multitud de gente que había madres haciendo subir a sus niños y padres esperando en el anden.**  
**Pero quien podría ser casi no conocía gente del mundo mágico y se dio vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba.**  
**-Hola Tiago- Era Mathiu el chico que había conocido en el callejón Diagon.**  
**-Hola Mathiu, ¿Cómo andas?**  
**-Todo bien ¿y vos?**  
**-emm…-Empezó a decir el chico pero fue interrumpido.**  
**-Por que no la siguen en el tren- dijo la abuela de Mathiu mientras saludaba a Amelia- No valla a ser que lo pierdan.**  
**-ok- dijeron a coro los chicos y subieron, después de saludar a sus familiares.**  
**Los chicos recorrieron el pasillo del tren en busca de un vagón vació y casi al final encontraron uno. Entraron y se acomodaron. Unos veinte minutos después el tren se encontraba en movimiento y partía rumbo a Hogwarts.**  
**-¿Ansioso?- le pregunto Mathiu a Tiago.**  
**-algo ¿y tu?**  
**-mas o menos, jeje- dijo con una falsa sonrisa- después de que volví del Callejón Diagon, no paraba de mirar el reloj y el almanaque, jeje.**  
**-a mi se me paso rápido, por que fue mi prima, que viene a Hogwarts también, en las ultimas semanas.**  
**-ah. . . que bien. . .-**  
**Se quedaron en silencios unos minutos y de pronto sonó la puerta del vagón y los chicos le dijeron que entre, era Maru**  
**-Hey ¿todo bien?**  
**- si gracias por preguntar. . . te presento a Mathiu, es de primero como yo**  
**-hola mi nombre es Maru.**  
**- y. . . bueno el mió es Mathiu je. . . je.**  
**- Bueno les deseo lo mejor en su primer año ¿si? Disfrútenlos – y salio del vagón.**  
**Al rato suena la puerta de nuevo, ADELANTE dijeron y la persona de atrás de la puerta entro. . .**  
**La puerta se abrió y entro una chica que hizo que Tiago diera vuelta la cabeza en dirección a ella, era una chica de pelo castaño, ojos marrones brillantes, no muy alta pero de físico hermoso**  
**-hola mi nombre es Mariana- se presento la chica- pero todos me dicen Mar, soy de primer año y no tengo donde quedarme ¿me dejarían quedarme aquí?**  
**- SI!!- dijo Tiago de un grito y cuando se dio cuenta miro para la ventana y se puso colorado.**  
**-¿tu como te llamas?**  
**-Mathiu y también soy de primer año.**  
**-¿y tu?- en dirección a Tiago.**  
**-Tiago creo q te habla- le dijo Mathiu en un susurro.**  
**-emm, ¿Qué preguntaste?**  
**-¿Cómo era tu nombre?**  
**-perdona. . . jeje. . . Tiago me llamo.**  
**-un gusto!!!, ¿están nerviosos por empezar?**  
**-Maso – le contesto Mathiu.**  
**Los chicos siguieron hablando por un rato largo, Tiago hablo muy poco cuando se dieron cuenta estaban llegando a Hogwarts, y entro Maru para avisarles de que se vistan para prepararse para la ceremonia de selección, se cambiaron y quedaron listos en el vagón, el tren se detuvo y los tres chicos miraron hacia la puerta, Tiago sintió una sensación de mariposas en el estomago, pero no era la primera vez que sentía eso en ese día.**  
**CONTINUARA. . .


	6. CAPITULO Nº 6: “en hogwarts”

**CAPITULO Nº 6: "en hogwarts"**

Cuando por fin se detuvo por completo todos los alumnos del expreso de Hogwarts bajaron a la plataforma, donde los esperaba una persona alta y robusta la cual gritaba "Los de primero por aquí". Tiago y Mathiu se acercaron al grupo de niños que se acomodo alrededor de la persona que los llamaba.**  
**-Hola, mi nombre es Hagrid y soy el guardabosques del castillo, Uds. los de primero me tendrán que acompañar a los botes del lago para ir hacia el castillo.**  
**Todos los chicos lo acompañaron, entre cuchicheos y expresiones de asombro. Se subieron a los botes y emprendieron el viaje, que no fue muy largo, al poquito tiempo pudieron ver un gran castillo con todas sus luces encendidas, y todos los chicos dieron un "oh" de asombro.**  
**Llegaron al muelle del castillo, bajaron todos en filas y empezaron a subir unas escaleras anchas, al final de las mismas las esperaba una figura de un hombre vestido con una gran capa negra.**  
**-Buenas noches, en momentos comenzara la ceremonia de selección, donde podrán ser elegidos para una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, yo soy el sub. Director Neville Longbottom- luego dejo de hablar. Todos los chicos cuchicheaban esperando a que las grandes puertas, que se encontraban detrás del gran sub. Director se abrieran.**  
**-ojala quedemos en la misma casa ¿no?- le dijo Mathiu a Tiago que parecía paralizado.**  
**-emm. . . si ojala.**  
**- Tranquilo no pasa nada – en ese momento el sub. Director les hizo seña de que hagan silencio y las grandes puertas se abrieron.**  
**El sub. Director comenzó a caminar, seguido por los alumnos, por un salón que parecía ser el comedor del colegio, donde estaba ubicado un gran tablón en el fondo, donde pareciera que se sentaban los profesores, en el centro una gran silla de oro, donde se veía a una señora de pelo canoso, un gran sombrero en punta y una capa de color bordo.**  
**Mirando en dirección a la mesa de los profesores se encontraban cuatro mesas más donde se sentaban los alumnos.**  
**El sub. Director se detuvo delante de la mesa de los profesores al lado de un banco que tenia arriba un sombrero bastante viejo.**  
**-Ahora daremos comienzo a la ceremonia a medida que los valla llamando diríjanse hacia aquí- informo el profesor- ¡Mathiu Argón!**  
**-cielos a mi primero- el chico se dirigió hacia el profesor, se sentó en el taburete y el sr. Lognbottom le coloco el sombrero, y se produjo un silencio.**  
**-GRYFFINDOR!- grito el sombrero y mathiu se levanto del banquito y se sentó en una de las mesas del medio donde lo aplaudían y lo abrasaban.**  
**- ¡Marvolo Cidfled!- llamo el profesor al siguiente alumno.**  
**El chico se dirigió y se sentó tal y como lo había echo Mathiu, y el sombrero pronto hablo:**  
**-SLYTHERIN!!!- la mesa de la esquina aplaudía con gran esplendor a su nuevo alumno, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta una persona de la mesa de los profesores lo miraba con detenimiento.**  
**-Sara Dedfor!- era una niña pelirroja y con anteojos que se sentó en el banquito y fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff. Luego la siguió un chico llamado Justin Dedfor, hermano mellizo de Sara, que fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff también.**  
**-Tiago Radcliffe!- dijo el profesor y el chico se acerco y se sentó en el banquito esperando a que el sombrero lo seleccione.**  
**Todo quedo en silencio por un momento, el cual a Tiago le pareció una eternidad. Su reciente amigo Mathiu le hacia señas de que se quede tranquilo, pero aun así no se calmaba, hasta que por fin el sombrero hablo y grito – GRYFFINDOR!!!**  
**La mesa donde Mathiu estaba sentado empezó a saltar y aplaudir como locos, el profesor Neville le saco el sombrero y Tiago camino hacia su mesa donde lo saludaron y le dieron la mano felicitándolo. Cuando por fin se seleccionaron todos los chicos, la señora sentada en la silla de oro decidió hablar.**  
**-Bueno alumnos otro año de clases comienza, espero que les guste la cena- y con un movimiento de varita los platos que estaban vacíos sobre el tablón se llenaron de comidas, y las mesas de bandejas con más comida.**  
**-Cortas las palabras de la Directora Mc Gonagall ¿no creen?- dijo un chico sentado en frente de Tiago – a mi olvide de presentarme soy Nicholas Pompinks, el Prefecto de Gryffindor y capitán del equipo de Quidditch.**  
**-ah. . . mucho gusto- le dijo Tiago saludándolo con la mano- ¿Qué es el Quidditch?- le dijo a Mathiu, en un susurro.**  
**-Es el deporte de los magos- le respondió.**  
**- Ah. . . no sabia – se sintió con mucha vergüenza.**  
**Luego de que todos terminaran de comer el postre, el cual hoy había sido helado de calabaza, la Directora empezó ah hablar de nuevo.**  
**-Bueno como todos los años los de primero deben seguir a sus prefectos hasta las habitaciones, y también les debo decir para que no se olviden que el bosque esta totalmente prohibido si nadie quiere tener una muerte segura ahí, sin mas nada que decir. . . buenas noches.**  
**Todos se pararon y salieron del comedor hacia diferentes lugares, los de Gryffindor pasaron por un lugar llenos de escaleras movibles y llenos de cuadros donde las personas que estaba en ellos se movían y todos los de primero exclamaron un gran OH!, cuando se movieron las escaleras por donde estaban pasando. Sin darse cuenta Tiago vio que delante la fila se había detenido y el prefecto había empezado a hablar.**  
**-Este es el retrato de la dama gorda siempre deben decirle la contraseña para entrar sin que nadie de otra casa los vea- dicho esto se paro cara a cara delante de la dama gorda y exclamo- PASTEL DE CEREZA, y el retrato se abrió. **  
**CONTINUARA. . .


	7. CAPITULO Nº 7: “La primera clase”

******CAPITULO Nº 7: "La primera clase"**

El retrato se abrió y todos entraron detrás de Nicholás. Lo que pudieron ver fue una gran sala circular con una chimenea a la derecha, y un gran sofá en frente, mesas al lado de las ventanas, por las cuales se divisaba una noche bastante fría.

-Por esta escalera se sube a los dormitorios, del lado izquierdo duermen las niñas y del derecho los niños- anuncio Nicholás y todos asintieron- Bueno los dejo, mañana en el desayuno les darán sus horarios de clases- dicho esto el prefecto desapareció por las escaleras de la derecha.

Los chicos inspeccionaron la sala común de arriba a bajo. De a pocos se fueron yendo a dormir, por miedo a no despertarse al otro día a clases.

-impresionante- dijo una chica detrás de Tiago y Mathiu.

- oh! mar – dijo Tiago- no te vimos mas después del tren ¿quedaste en Gryffindor? Que bien- le dijo el muchacho.

-si genial jaja – sonrió la chica

-¿Che y si vamos a dormir?- dijo Mathiu a Tiago- ya veo que mañana nadie nos puede despertar jeje

- si tienes razón- le dijo este y los dos chicos subieron las escaleras y entraron en la puerta de la derecha.

Al cerrar la puerta los chicos pudieron ver un gran pasillo oscuro, solamente iluminado con las ventanas por las cuales se podía ver un gran lago y la luna detrás de este. Los chicos leyeron el cartel que había en la primera puerta a la derecha que decía "PRIMER AÑO".

-debe ser aquí ¿no?- dijo Mathiu.

-emm. . . si que genio eres jaja- le sonrió Tiago y entraron.

Al entrar en la habitación la cual era circular y con cinco camas separadas por cinco mesitas de luz, vieron que los otros tres chicos de primer año de Gryffindor ya se encontraban ahí al igual que sus pertenencias. Los otros chicos dejaron de desempacar sus cosas y fueron a saludarlos.

-Hola me presento soy Mauro Moxters, pero todos me dicen Mau- les dijo un chico de pelo corto, morocho y bastante alto.

- Yo soy Luk. . .PAF!- se escuchó cuando el chico que venia corriendo se tropezó con el acolchado de la cama y cayo de lleno al piso- perdón Lukas Parker es mi nombre, encantado- y les dio la mano.

-Igualmente un gusto, yo soy Tiago y el es Mathiu- dijo con una pequeña risa en su rostro.

-¿y quien es el?- les pregunto Mathiu a los otros dos. El quinto chico de la habitación no se había movido para ir a saludar a los demás.

-Ni idea, no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que llego- les comento Mau- ¡hey! ¿Tu no saludas?- le grito.

-hola- dijo nada mas como casi un susurro.

-¿Cómo te llamas amigo?- le dijo Mathiu con un grito- dale no tengas miedo, somos magos no hombres lobo.

El chico no hablo nada, se acostó en su cama y corrió sus cortinas, así que los otros se dieron por vencido y decidieron que al otro día a la mañana tratarían de hablar con el y se acostaron.

Al otro día les costo levantarse a Tiago y Mathiu cuando estaban listos para salir de la habitación Mau les dijo.

-vayan nomás es imposible de despertarlo, continúen sin nosotros nos vemos en el gran comedor-dijo sacudiendo a Lukas

- de acuerdo – dijeron los otros dos y bajaron a la sala común.

Cuando llegaron a esta los estaba esperando alguien familiar.

-hey ¿como durmieron la primer noche?- era Mar que los esperaba firme al pie de la escalera.

-Ho!, re bien ¿y tu?- le pregunto Mathiu.

- de maravilla, ¿vamos a desayunar?- les pregunto y los otros asintieron y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Tuvieron muchas dificultades para llegar, Mar quería hacer una especie de mapa de Hogwarts, mientras pasaban por todos los lugares, pero no era muy buena y luego de media hora llegaron al Gran comedor. Donde solo se encontraban Mau y otras chicas de primero y chicos y chicas de otras casa.

-Hey siéntense por aquí!!!- les gritaba Mau- lo pude despertar a Lukas pero se quedo cambiándose jaja- les comentaba mientras los demás se sentaban con el en la gran mesa- les presento ellas son Maqarena Grint – dijo mientras señalaba a una chica de pelo castaño y unos ojos color miel brillantes- y a Gimena Bullstran – la otra niña tenia un pelo enrulado y morocho y ojos marrones, las dos eran de Gryffindor y de primer año.

- ¿Cómo durmieron chicas?- les pregunto Mar y en ese mismo instante se escucha que la puerta del gran salón se abre y era Lukas que entraba eh hizo un fuerte PAF! Cuando se tropezó con su túnica al ir corriendo hacia la mesa. Todo el gran comedor rió, incluso algunos de los profes que estaban sentados ahí.

- buenos días- saludo Lukas ruborizado por su caída- ¿todo bien?

-excelente ¿y tú?- le pregunto Tiago.

- les presento a Lukas chicas, el también esta con nosotros en primero de Gryffindor, ellas son Maqarena y Gimena.-les dijo y ambos tres se saludaron.

Los chicos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos y las chicas entre ellas, Maqarena y Gimena le respondieron a Mar como habían dormido y siguieron hablando de otros temas. Mientras los chicos analizaban las mesas de los profesores.

-La de la silla de oro es la directora Mc Gonagall ¿no?- dijo Tiago mientras Mau le asentía- de acuerdo y los demás ¿Quiénes son?

- bueno viste ese grandote con mucho pelo- los demás asintieron- es Rubeus Hagrid el profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, que se estudia desde tercero, el otro medio cachetón es el profesor Neville Longbottom- antes de decir que enseñaba este se acerco y les dejo un Horario a cada alumno.

- huy nuestra primer clase es en 20 minutos, es Herbólogia con la profesora Sprout- dijo Lukas.

- Mejor nos damos prisa no valla a ser que lleguemos tarde- les dijo Gime a todos y salieron.

Del gran comedor salieron al vestíbulo donde se dirigieron por la gran puerta principal hacia los terrenos del castillo y fueron camino a los invernaderos. En la puerta se encontraba una señora regordeta vestida con una túnica verde oscuro y un gorro del mismo color que le tapaba su pelo anaranjado enrulado.

-buenos días chicos- le saludo esta a los alumnos de Gryffindor y a los de Slytherin que eran con los que iban a tener Herbólogia de aquí a fin de año. Los hizo pasar al invernadero y los ubico en un gran tablón grande para que trabajaran con unas plantas, a las cuales había que sacarles las babosas para que no la pudran.

De pronto, los demás vieron al chico extraño que no los había saludado en la habitación, y se le acerco a la profesora y le entrego su planta libre de babosas, solo tardo unos segundos.

-Muy bien señor Potter, DIEZ PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!- anuncio la señora Sprout y todo Gryffindor se puso alegre y los de Slytherin protestaron- puede sentarse- le indico la profesora.

Los demás tardaron unos treinta o cuarenta minutos en sacar todas las babosas, a mayoría le resultaba asqueroso. Cuando por fin terminaron salieron del invernadero hacia su próxima clase. . . pero algo los detuvo cuando salieron. . .

CONTINUARA. . .


	8. CAPITULO Nº 8 “El hijo de un gran mago”

**CAPITULO Nº 8 "El hijo de un gran mago"**

Cuando salieron, del invernadero vieron que un grupo de Slytherin que estaban patoteando a su compañero, del que solo sabían que su apellido, que era Potter, y lo empujaron contra el suelo.

-hey que le hacen déjenlo en paz- les grito Tiago.

- Cállate si ni tu te lo bancas es un sabelotodo- dijo un chico de pelo negro oscuro que le apuntaba con la varita.

-Que sabes tu si lo banco o no?- le grito Tiago.

-expelliarmus!- grito Mau, sin darle tiempo y el chico de pelo negro salio despedido por los aires y cuando se levanto todo su grupete salio corriendo- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto al otro chico dándole la mano para que se levante, pero se la esquivo.

-¿por que eres así?- le pregunto Lukas- solo queremos saber tu nombre no te aremos nada solo seamos amigos.

-ustedes no entienden- hablo por fin el chico- ellos me odian solo por mi nombre.

- ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto Mar

-No escucharon mi apellido soy Potter, Albus Potter- dicho esto Mau capto enseguida quien era.

-eres el hijo de Harry Potter, había leído que vendrías a Hogwarts, pero no creí que eras tu jeje- todos los demás quedaron impresionados, excepto Tiago que no entendía quien rayos era Harry Potter ya que el se había criado en el mundo muggle.

-solo por ser hijo de el te pegan?- le pregunto Tiago.

-es que mi padre encarcelo al abuelo de ese chico, el abuelo de Cidfled, era mortifago y luego de la pelea con ya-saben-quien lo encarcelaron.

-ahora si que no entiendo nada- dijo Tiago.

-como? A claro tu te criaste en el mundo muggle perdón- le dijo Mathiu- déjame que te cuente toda la historia.

Pero sonó la campana y se hizo hora de su siguiente clase y todos salieron corriendo para no llegar tarde.

Los chicos entraron corriendo a lo que mas podían en el castillo. Subieron al segundo piso y entraron en la clase de Encantamientos. Era temprano todavía no estaban todos los chicos, arriba de un pupitre se encontraba el profesor, un poco petiso con un largo gorro en pico de color bordo y una larga barba.

Buenos días tomen asiento- dijo este, cuando todos se sentaron por fin este hablo- soy su profesor de Encantamientos, el profesor Filius Flitwick, bueno hoy aprenderemos un hechizo que espero les resulte fácil, se llama Wingardum Leviosa , es sencillo, hace levitar objetos- dijo cuando la clase que permanecía en silencio, hizo una cara de asombro por el nombre del hechizo- Ahora bien, están divididos en grupos de a dos y trataran de levitar la pluma que tienen al lado de uds., bien sin mas que preguntar los dejo tranquilos para que intenten levitarla.

La mayoría tardo un poco en hacer levitar la pluma, a excepción de Albus y Mau que lo hicieron en un instante y el profesor los premio con 10 puntos a cada uno por la eficacia del hechizo; cuando sonó la campana, todos salieron del aula y se dirigieron al gran salón para comer el almuerzo.

Nos vemos en el gran comedor tenemos que ir por algo a las habitaciones- dijo Mau y se dirigió con Lukas hacia el lado contrario del corredor por donde iban Tiago, Mathiu y los demás.

-Que Irán a hacer?- le dijo Mathiu a Tiago .

-ni idea, mejor vamos a comer me muero de hambre- y se apuraron mas.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en los mismos lugares de siempre, al ratito que se sentaron entraron por las ventana un montón de lechuzas que se fueron deteniendo delante de casi todos los chicos que estaban en el gran comedor.

-mira Tiago el correo- dijo Mathiu cuando su lechuza de un color gris viejo se posaba delante de el

- Hola amigo- dijo el otro chico a su lechuza, (Tiago) y le saco una carta de su madre que llevaba atada en la pata, su lechuza, Arnold le pedía que le de comida, como pago por llevarle la carta.

-O no!!! Mira esta noticia- Le alerto el otro muchacho cuando sacaba lo que parecía ser un diario viejo y arrugado de su lechuza. . .

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Tiago a Mathiu después que este grito.

- las Brujas de Macbet tocaran un concierto en navidad!!!- dijo ansioso este.

-quienes?

- un grupo de música de magos, son los mejores y tocaran en el Valle de Godric en navidad

-ah no, nunca escuche de ellos- le comentaba mientras se sumaban a la mesa Mau y Lukas

- que le pasa?- dijo Mau a Tiago cuando vio que Mathiu leía ansioso el diario.

-algo de una banda de rock, Las Brujas de Macbet o algo así que tocaran en navidad.

-¡eh! Las brujas tocaran!!- le dijo y se tiro de un lado a otro de la mesa para leer la noticia con Mathiu.

-el también es fanático- le comento Lukas y Tiago hizo un gesto de comprensión.

- le voy a mandar una carta a mi abuela para que compre las entradas- dijo Mathiu y empezó a escribir una carta.

-che que tenemos después del almuerzo?- le pregunto Lukas a Tiago mientras los otros dos estaban en el tema "LAS BRUJAS DE MACBET"

**-** no me acuerdo- se fijo en el horario- Pociones y luego transformaciones y se nos acaba el día. . . jeje

-ah que bien – dijo el otro

- que cuentan?- pregunto Gime que venia con otra chica que no era Maqaa- les presento ella es Aris Lourin- la niña que la acompañaba llevaba un pelo lacio y largo, color castaño claro y unos ojos marrón claro, Lukas al verla quedo impactado.

-Hola- dijeron ambos pero Lukas un poco lento y largo.

- como es que no te habíamos visto en las otras clases?- le pregunto Tiago.

-ajam como es?!-la bombardeó Lukas, ella se sobresalto.

-no se jeje. . . tal ves por que me sentaba lejos de uds.

Todos siguieron comiendo, y Mathiu y Mau estaba con el recorte del Profeta enterándose de todo lo del Concierto de su banda preferida.

Continuara. . .


	9. CAPITULO Nº 9: “Albus enojado”

**CAPITULO Nº 9: "Albus enojado"**

**Al terminar todos de almorzar salieron como un rayo hacia las mazmorras donde se encontraba el aula de pociones, entraron y se ubicaron en los pupitres. Tiago no quiso seguir escuchando a Mathiu como alardeaba con la banda de música así que se sentó con Lukas y esperaron a que llegara la profesora.**

**A los dos minutos se escucho la puerta del aula que se habría lenta y con un chirrido fuerte, entro una señora media alta, morocha, con rulos, unos anteojos de color rosa viejo, una camperita de lana del mismo color, una pollera negra, y entro caminando con una lentitud y media torpe que casi se cae junto con todos sus libros cuando se le tuerce el pie en un desnivel del piso.**

**-guau es rara-dijo Lukas al oído de Tiago.**

**-no se si rara, si es torpe- le respondió este.**

**-Bueno alumnos bienvenidos a su clase de pociones, soy su profesora Bella Lextrix y espero que nos llevemos muy bien – dijo con una risita algo molesta para el oído.**

**Luego de una clase llena de errores, mas de la profesora que de los alumnos, por que casi tira a Gime a un caldero hirviendo cuando se la choco al darse vuelta cuando la llamaba otro alumno, o cuando se agacho para juntar sus anteojos que se habían caído y Lukas llevaba los libros y no la vio y cayo con todos los libros sobre ella.**

**Al salir del aula, todos se iban a dirigir hacia la clase de transformaciones, pero la Directora Mcgonagall los hizo darse vuelta**

**-señor Potter sígame- llamo y el niño acompaño a la directora a su despacho mientras los otros estaban preocupados.**

**Salio caminando tras ella, ninguno hablo en todo el camino. Hasta que llegaron a la estatua de una gran águila, donde la Directora exclamo:**

**-"pastel de limón"-la gran águila empezó a girar sobre si misma y a levantar una escalera detrás de ella, subieron y llegaron a una gran puerta de madera, y entraron.**

**La directora lo hizo sentarse en el asiento enfrente a ella en su escritorio.**

**-Bien señor Potter lo eh citado aquí por un motivo en especial, ¿sabe a que me refiero? –Albus negó con la cabeza.-¿seguro?- le pregunto de nuevo.- bueno ya que parece que no va a hablar le voy a decir yo, es por la agresión que usted recibió de Cidfled ¿no es así?**

**-quien le dijo de eso?**

**-eso no es lo que importa ahora, ¿es verdad o no?- continuo preguntando la Directora Mc Gonagall.**

**-no, nada que ver no tengo ni idea de quien es ese chico, ahora si me permite me deja volver a mis clases?- le dijo el niño sin dejar de ser respetuoso.**

**-de acuerdo, el celador, Argus Filch lo llevara a su aula ya que no sabe todavía donde queda.**

**La directora le hizo un movimiento con la mano al celador, que se encontraba apoyado en una pared, que llevara al niño a su siguiente clase.**

**Los dos salieron y se encaminaron hacia el tercer piso al aula de transformaciones, el celador golpeo en la puerta y dejo al muchacho que se ubico en un pupitre al final del aula, mientras sus compañeros los seguían con la mirada**

**-Gracias Argus- dijo el profesor Neville.**

**Cuando termino una interesante hora de transformaciones los chicos se retiraron del aula y esperaron a Albus para enterarse que era lo que había ocurrido para que lo llamara la directora.**

**Cuando salio Tiago le pregunto:**

**-¿todo bien con Mc Gonagall?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-¡No te interesa!- respondió de mal modo y todos los otros chicos que estaban atrás de Tiago se sobresaltaron- a ninguno de ustedes les incumbe ¿de acuerdo? Así que déjenme de molestar- y salio corriendo por el corredor.**

**Una niña que salía del aula lo vio y decidió ir tras el, mientras los demás se dirigían hacia el gran comedor para cenar.**

**A Albus no se lo vio en toda la cena y un poco a los chicos los preocupo, nadie sabia que era lo que le causo a este la rabia por la cual necesito irse corriendo así.**

**-loco!- dijo Maqqa- se le subieron los humos y esta loco.**

**-no creo que sea eso ¬¬- le dijo Lukas con una mirada como si se la quisiera comer cruda- tal vez lo castigo o lo regaño por algo anda saber – y el chico siguió comiendo lo que tenia servido en el plato**

**-sea lo que fuere lo molesto- Dijo Mar pero nadie la escucho.**

**Terminaron el postre y los ocho chicos de Gryffindor (Tiago, Mathiu, Mau, Lukas, Mar, Maqqa, Gime y Aris) subieron a la sala común. Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa, Maqqa se fue con unas chicas de tercero y Mathiu y Gime decidieron irse a dormir. Así que quedaron los otros cinco (Tiago, Mau, Mar, Lukas y Aris) en la sala común. Pero no Habría rastros de Albus. . . **

**CONTINUARA. . . **


	10. CAPITULO Nº 10: en la clase de vuelo

**CAPITULO Nº 10: "en la clase de vuelo"**

**() [Esto significa que cambio de lugar la historia]**

**En unas escaleras muy cercanas a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba Albus sentado mirando al piso.**

**-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo la niña que lo había seguido después de clases**

**-Nada- dijo cuando levanto la vista y vio quien era- no pasa nada Rose déjame tranquilo.**

**-te conozco Albus, eres mi primo y se que algo te pasa. . . cuéntame**

**-no, necesito estar solo- en ese momento se aparece alguien y los interrumpe.**

**-¿que hacen aquí? Si los descubren se meterán en líos jeje, y no creo que eso le agrade a tu mamita eh Albucito?- dijo esta extraña vos cuando los dos miraron a el. **

**-deja de molestar James no ves que no esta bien- dijo la niña en tono molesto.**

**- oh! Lo siento- uso un tono burlón que hizo que Albus se levantara bruscamente y se tirara arriba de el a pegarle una piña. **

**- basta termínenla, típico de hermanos por que no mejor vamos a la sala común y nos quedamos ahí y si quieren ahí si se matan acá nos pueden ver y castigar-la niña los separo y emprendieron camino a la sala común. . .**

**()**

**En la sala común Mau le había preguntado a Tiago si no quería jugar al ajedrez mágico, y este pensando que no seria tan difícil como el ajedrez común acepto. . . parecía que habían pasado horas tratando de hacerle entender pero no había caso (el en realidad tampoco sabia jugar al ajedrez muggle). Solo quedaban Lukas y Gime dormidos sobre la mesa donde los otros dos jugaban, los demás se había ido, y Mau parecía cansado y con un poco de bronca al no poder hacerle entender el juego a Tiago.**

**Se sobresaltaron al oír que el retrato de la entrada se abría y entraban Albus, Rose y James.**

**-Al fin apareciste- le dijo Lukas, cuando despertó. Albus desvió la vista al piso y Rose le dio un empujón. **

**-Ouch!- exclamo después del empujón- quería pedirles disculpas a todos, bueno por ahora a los que están acá no fue buena mi actitud.**

**- OK! Todo bien no hay drama- dijo Tiago – y bueno mejor nos vamos a dormir por que ya es tarde no creen?**

**-SI!!! – dijo Mau que parecía estar cansado de enseñar ajedrez **

**Mientras subían las escaleras albus presento a sus acompañantes:**

**-chicos conozcan a mi prima Rose Weasley va con nosotros a primero**

**-enserio?- pregunto Tiago- por que nunca veo bien a todos los alumnos jeje**

**-y este otro es mi hermano mayor, James Potter va en segundo.**

**-un gusto- dijeron los otros chicos y se dividieron en las puertas de las habitaciones donde cada uno llego y se tiro en la cama y no despertó hasta el otro día.**

**A la mañana siguiente cuando Tiago bajo a desayunar, estaban casi todos los chicos de primero, se sentó y saludo a todos:**

**-Buen día!**

**-hola como estas?- le pregunto Gime**

**-dormiste bien?- le pregunto Lukas**

**- como los dioses jeje- exclamo Tiago luego bostezó, acompañado de un desperesamiento. **

**Al minuto Albus caminaba hacia ellos todavía con cara de dormido.**

**-buen día!- exclamo- quisiera pedirles disculpas, a los que ayer no se las pedí, por como los trate , lo siento**

**- todo bien no hay drama- le dijo Mathiu –siéntate dale que ya tendremos que ir a clases**

**-que tenemos ahora?- Mar**

**-emm. . . no me acuerdo- Gime**

**- tenemos clases de vuelo- dijo Rose y los que no estuvieron ayer la miraron con asombro**

**-quien eres t…- no alcanzo a preguntar Mathiu que ya le respondió**

**-Rose Weasley la prima de Albus- dijo esta**

**- Un gusto- le dijeron los que a la noche no habían estado.**

**Terminaron de desayunar y salieron casi corriendo a los terrenos del castillo donde tendrían clase de vuelo, junto con los de Ravenclaw.**

**Entraron en el campo de Quidditch, y una persona los esperaba firme rodeado de veinte escobas apoyadas en el piso**

**-Bueno días Alumnos!- saludo- soy el profesor de Vuelo, Oliver Wood.**

**-buenos días profesor- saludaron los alumnos.**

**-bueno en nuestra primera clase intentaran levantar las escobas del suelo, inclinen su mano arriba de estas- dicho esto los alumnos se acomodaron uno al lado de cada escoba y alzaron una mano sobre estas- griten fuerte "ARRIBA" y estas subirán- los alumnos estuvieron como unos 20 minutos hasta que todos lograron tener las escobas en sus manos- ahora quiero que todos se coloquen en frente de los tres aros – señalo a los tres aros que se encontraban en una de las puntas del estadio- y esperen a la siguiente tarea, yo lanzare 10 Quaffle (las pelotas que se usan para jugar al Quidditch) por los aires y quiero que cuando de la señal los primeros en atraparlas me las traigan conmigo los recompensare con puntos para su casa. . . listos? – los 20 chicos se posicionaron para despegar esperando la orden del profesor- YA!!!- y los alumnos salieron disparados por los aires en busca de las Quaffle. **

**Algunos salieron volando a toda velocidad, otros como podían, tras las Quaffles que salían volando por todo el campo de Quidditch. Todos se mezclaron en busca de las pelotas, no se distinguía muy bien quienes eran de Gryffindor y quienes de Ravenclaw.**

**El profesor observaba como todos eran capas de matar al que lo acompañaba en la búsqueda de la misma pelota. De pronto se hoyo un PAF! Cuando dos chicas de Ravenclaw se chocaron y cayeron en una de las tribunas del campo. Lukas, Gime, Aris y otro chico de Ravenclaw se dirigían directo a los aros tras una Quaffle, el chico y Lukas sobrepasaron a Gime y Aris a una velocidad que las dos tuvieron que frenar, Lukas y el otro chico se debatían empuje tras empuje quien agarraría la pelota, entonces esta cambia de rumbo sin que le diera tiempo a Lukas de hacer lo mismo eh intento frenar pero se fue hacia la punta de la escoba se dio vuelta y entro dando vuelta carnero en el aro y logro agarrarse del palo del aro eh hizo una especie de bajada sexy por el palo del aro como si bailara en el caño **

**-que sexy! – dijo Aris y Gime la mira con cara de asco.**

**Los demás seguían volando en todas direcciones, las chicas (Gime y Aris) al frenar de golpe no le dieron tiempo de frenar al que venia de tras de ellas y se las choco provocando que Gime salga despedida de su escoba y para no caer por el aire se agarro del cuello del chico y los dos cayeron en picada.**

**Rose, Maqqa y Albus y un grupo de los de Ravenclaw seguían a tres Quaffle, hasta que Gustus Rubin, un sucio jugador empujo a Maqqa que choco contra Rose y cayeron sentadas en las tribunas, también intento tirar a Albus pero este fue mas rápido y lo esquivo eh hizo que se tragara a una de sus compañeras y cayeron al piso. Tiago competía contra una chica de pelo color marrón oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, iban tras dos Quaffle la chica intento tirarlo pero no lo logro al instante, el quiso hacer lo mismo y casi se cayo, y al intentar tomar el palo de la escoba se soltó de ella y caía por el aire pero justo le rozo una Quaffle y la agarro por el aire con todas sus fuerzas y cayo al suelo con la pelota abrasada con sus brazos.**

**El profesor ya esperaba a los 10 chicos con las Quaffle, los que se encontraban con el profesor eran, Mau que tenia rasguños en el brazo, estaba Mar sin su capa de Gryffindor, había 7 chicos de Ravenclaw con Quaffles y entre ellos la chica que había peleado con Tiago por una pelota y obviamente Tiago tenia la ultima Quaffle.**

**-Bien los felicito- exclamo el Profesor Wood– creo q ha sido la clase mas accidentada que eh dado pero los felicito a todos hasta la clase que viene- y se retiro con un giro en sus talones.**

**La chica con la que había peleado por la Quaffle se acerco a Tiago y se presento.**

**-hola mi nombre es Loly Dursley es un placer- le dijo con una sonrisa la niña. **

**CONTINUARA. . . **


	11. CAPITULO Nº 11: “La propuesta de Marvolo

**CAPITULO Nº 11: "La propuesta de Marvolo"**

**[]**

**En un lugar nada cercano, y muy oscuro casi como si fuera una cueva o una habitación donde el sol no llegaba, la figura de una persona regordeta se dirigía hacia una silla la cual estaba al final de esta habitación oscura. Ahí si llegaba algo de luz, pero no era una luz que diera felicidad, era una luz que daba la impresión de frió, miedo y sensaciones de tristeza. La luz era una luz verde opaca que alumbraba la silla que tenia un respaldo grande, toda bañada en un oro ya bastante viejo, en la cual se hallaba la figura de una mujer larga y estirada y de pelo negro con un poco de canas.**

**-¿Por qué has demorado tanto?- dijo la mujer de pelo negro.**

**- tuve percances, no me es fácil, en el ministerio todos sospechan de mi- le contesto la figura de la señora regordeta.**

**- Te envié la señal para que vengas tengo algo que mostrarte que nos ayudara a seguir con lo que mi señor me ha dado como tarea.- la señora de perlo negro saco de detrás suyo una bolsa de la cual saco una bola de cristal, transparente y opaca, y se levanto de su silla.**

**Salio caminando hacia una pequeña fuente y sumergió la bola de cristal en ella. La fuente despidió una luz hacia el cielo iluminando todo el lugar y se escucho que alguien hablaba:**

"_La piedra de la maldad se encuentra en la torre mas alta de las cinco montañas mágicas, la cual revelara los verdaderos poderes del mal, y tendrá como objetivo encontrar a mi heredero entre los que ya saben, y vencerán a los elegidos del cáliz de los fundadores y así la maldad reinara y quien posea la piedra negra será el rey". _

**Luego de escuchar lo que la bola de cristal dijo, las dos señoras se miraban a la cara.**

**-¿Qué hay que hacer entonces?- dijo la señora regordeta**

**-¿no es obvio Dolores?- le dijo la otra, con una mirada amenazadora- debemos ir al valle de Godric en busca de esa piedra de la maldad.**

**-¿al valle de Godric? ¿Por?- le pregunto la otra.**

**-ahí es donde se encuentran las cinco montañas mágicas, pero solo aparecerán con el sacrificio de alguien – la gordita hizo un gesto de susto.**

**-¿Quién será?- le dijo con miedo dolores**

**-no tengo idea cuando reponga mis fuerzas que será muy pronto iremos al valle de Godric. . . muy pronto - dijo juntando las manos- prepárate!.- y la figura de la señora regordeta desapareció.**

**[]**

**Luego de su saludo, Loly y un grupito de Ravenclaw se iban del campo de Quidditch, y Tiago se reunía con los de su grupo.**

**-Ruda ¿eh?- le dijo Lukas- nada fácil **

**-si no creo que sea mas fácil que dar una vuelta en el aro – le dijo Mathiu**

**-cállate mejor – le dijo este.**

**-¿Qué tenemos ahora?- pregunto gime.**

**- DCAO- le dijo Mau- vamos se nos hace tarde- y todos salieron del campo y se dirigían hacia el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras.**

**Pero de camino a la gran puerta alguien los paro y los hizo detenerse, era Marvolo Cidfled, el chico que ataco a Albus al salir de los invernaderos, con algunos de sus compañeros**

**-Que bien que juegan al Quidditch los de Gryffindor- dijo en tono burlón y sus acompañantes se rieron- no te escaparas de la segunda paliza eh Potter!- dijo mirando a Albus**

**-Déjalo en paz- dijo Aris.**

**- Ho la linda Aris tiene novio- dijo la voz de una niña que salía por atrás del grupete de varones con su larga melena negra.**

**-quien eres tu?- le pregunto Lukas**

**- no es nadie- contesto Aris y los empujo a los de su curso y entraron en el castillo**

**-jeje pretende ocultarlo jaja- dijo la chica de melena negra a sus amigos.**

**Los chicos entraron en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras seguidos por los de Slytherin. De la puerta que estaba subiendo una escalerita salio un señor bastante mayor y se presento:**

**-Buenos días alumnos- saludo- soy el profesor Horase Slughorn y seré su profesor de D.C.A.O.- Dicho esto el profesor no demoro mas y trabajaron bastante en la clase.**

**Cuando salían para el gran comedor los chicos tuvieron otra interrupción**

**-Bueno ya que son tan valientes los de Gryffindor- dijo Marvolo, acercándose acompañado de su grupito de "amigos"- por que no lo prueban?**

**-que dices?- le dijo Mathiu**

**- por que no nos enfrentamos nosotros solo?- comento Marvolo- como una pelea pero a una hora que nadie nos descubra.**

**- crees que no sentirán el ruido pedazo de bol*- le dijo Mau**

**- creo que se acobardaron Marvolo- le dijo un chico de pelo castaño claro.**

**- Si Hank creo que si – le respondió Marvolo.**

**-Nada que ver a media noche los esperamos en el vestíbulo de acuerdo??- dijo Lukas con todas sus fuerzas.**

**-que? Naa no lo hagan- dijo Gime**

**- es cierto no se metan en líos- le dijo Aris**

**- bueno a la medianoche en la gran puerta OK?**

**- de acuerdo- les dijo Tiago, y los de Slytherin se marcharon- gracias Lukas por meter la pata ¬¬- y entraron al gran comedor para el almuerzo.**

**- como vas a aceptar esa propuesta?- le decían cada dos minutos a Lukas**

**- bueno no me quería achicar- decía este.**

**-ahora tendremos que ir – dijo Tiago.**

**-¿Qué? Jaja tas hablando enserio?- dijo Mathiu y Albus lo miraba con cara rara **

**-que quieren que nos gasten de por vida??- les dijo Tiago**

**- podrían avisarle a la directora- dijo Mar pero comprendió que era algo absolutamente malo por como los 18 ojos restantes la miraban.**

**-iremos y listo- Dijo Mau- total que podríamos perder. . . **

**CONTINUARA. . . **


	12. CAPITULO Nº 12: “el ayudante del guarda

**CAPITULO Nº 12: "el ayudante del guardabosques"**

**Cuando todos terminaron de almorzar salieron del gran comedor y se dirigían a la sala común, por que todos los chicos de primero (ese año) tenían las tardes de los martes libres.**

**-Che tenemos que ir a visitar a Hagrid como le prometimos- le decía Rose a albus.**

**-Uuuh tienes razón me había olvidado- y se encamino con su prima hacia el retrato de la dama gorda cuando vio a Tiago y Mathiu que se sentaban en una mesa solos a mirar por la ventana, miro a su prima y le indico con la cabeza que si- chicos, quieren venir?**

**-emm, bueno no se no lo conocemos - le dijo Tiago.**

**- No habrá drama Hagrid es mas bueno que el pan- le dijo Rose y salían los cuatro cuando Rose vio hacia la chimenea a Mar sola calentándose los pies, miro a su primo y respondió de la misma manera que ella- hey Mar!, quieres venir tu también?**

**-bue... no dale- dijo esta y salieron, los cinco hacia los terrenos del castillo.**

**Cuando cruzaron las grandes puertas de la entrada y caminaron un trecho por el verde pasto, mojado por una lluvia reciente, se empezó a ver una cabaña que humeaba por su chimenea y esta tenia adherida como una habitación más al lado.**

**Llamaron a la puerta, el habitante la abrió y se oyó la voz gruesa de un hombre que les decía:**

**-Los estaba esperando.**

**-Hagrid!!- dijeron Rose y Albus a coro, y lo abrasaron.**

**- como andan?- les pregunto este- o veo que vienen acompañados- dijo echando una mirada a los otros tres.**

**-hola – dijeron estos un poco tímidos**

**-bueno pasen o se morirán de frió- los chicos entraron, la cabaña era circular y pequeña pero cómoda, tenia todo lo indispensable, Hagrid les hizo un ademán de que se sienten en la mesa y los cinco chicos lo hicieron- que tal sus primeros días?**

**- por suerte todo bien- le dijo Albus- a excepción de la clase de vuelo jaja.**

**-jaja- lo acompañaron los demás.**

**-¿y sus padres todo bien?- les pregunto y los dos chicos asintieron- hace mucho que no le mando una carta a Harry me va querer matar jeje, ¿Uds. como se llaman? No se van a presentar- les dijo a los otros chicos que no paraban de investigar la casa con los ojos.**

**-Tiago**

**-Mar**

**- y Mathiu- dijo cada uno en orden **

**-un gusto- les dijo el gigante- ¿quieren algo de te?- les pregunto con la jarra en la mano**

**-si, dale- dijo Albus y los demás asintieron. De pronto se escucho que la puerta trasera se abría y entro un perro.**

**-Fang!- dijo Hagrid, y detrás del perro venia alguien mas- Ho! Fred! ¿Ya tas aquí?- entro un muchacho no mas grande que los chicos embarrado hasta el cuello.**

**-Hola Hagrid – dijo Fred con una sonrisa- no sabia que tenias visitas – dijo mirando a los chicos- Buenos días, como les va? Soy Fred Furriel, el ayudante de Hagrid.**

**Los chicos se quedaron medios confundidos por que no sabían que Hagrid tenía un ayudante.**

**-Un gusto- saludo Tiago- mi nombre es Tiago Radcliffe**

**- Un placer- dijo Fred- ya desnogmise el jardín- le comento a Hagrid.**

**-De acuerdo, estas libre – le dijo este y Fred dejo lo que tenia en la mano y se sentó a la mesa con ellos- este es Albus el hijo de Harry Potter – le indico a Fred**

**- Hola como andas? Hagrid me hablo de uds. **

**-jeje – dijo Albus.**

**- Y como es trabajar con Hagrid y estudiar al mismo tiempo?- pregunto Mathiu pero comprendió que había metido la pata por la cara de los otros dos.**

**-Emm- comenzó a decir Hagrid- Fred. . . el no **

**- Yo no estudio- dijo Fred- no aprobé ninguna materia de las de 3er año y casi me expulsan pero Hagrid hablo con Mc Gonagall para que pudiera quedarme como su ayudante un año y luego retomar con los estudios.**

**-y Mc Gonagall acepto??- le dijo Rose – que bueno, tuviste suerte.**

**-si bastante ahora solo estudio en mis ratos libres cuando hagrid no me necesita.**

**-ah… bueno si quieres te podemos ayudar- se ofreció Rose cuando los otros la miraron con una cara, ella les hizo un gesto, por lo mal que estaba el chico y todos asintieron y dijeron que no habría problemas.**

**-Muchas gracias son muy buenos!!!- dijo Fred**

**- Tienen a quien salir- añadió Hagrid.**

**Luego de mucho tiempo de haber terminado las galletas y el te que les dio Hagrid y salieron de la cabaña por que ya estaba casi de noche y tenían que ir al gran comedor a cenar. Y en la puerta se cruzaron con alguien que parecía que los esperaba. Era Nicholas el prefecto de Gryffindor**

**-Hola chicos- saludo y todos lo miraron- cuando terminemos de cenar necesito hablar con vos y con Mar – le dijo a Tiago- búsquenme en la sala común de acuerdo?- los dos niños asintieron, y Nicholas se fue.**

**-Que querrá?- le dijo Mathiu a Tiago.**

**-ni idea ya nos enteraremos- dijo este.**

**CONTINUARA. . .**


	13. CAPITULO Nº 13: “La trampa”

**CAPITULO Nº 13: "La trampa"**

**La cena había sido abundante y dejo a todos muy satisfechos.**

**-Comí como un cerdo!- Dijo Lukas tapándose la boca por un eructo.**

**-Provecho!-le dijo Mathiu con una sonrisa.**

**-Es un guarango- dijo Gime con tono de asco.**

**Cuando la cena termino subieron todos a la sala común, y los varones se sentaron en una mesa y las chicas junto a la chimenea.**

**-Chist!, Tiago! Mar!- los llamo una vos desde la otra punta- Vengan- les dijo Nicholas cuando se dieron vuelta.**

**-Uh!, me había olvidado- dijo Tiago acercándose con Mar a la mesa de Nicholas.**

**-Si me di cuenta… jeje- dijo y los dos se sentaron a la mesa- bueno les presento a Kevin Cook de 4to Año, Hilary Diffu de 5to, Jonan March de 3ro y como la debes conocer, Tiago, Maru Rotwel, tu prima- añadió Nicholas. **

**-Si… un gusto- dijo Tiago- pero no entiendo que hacen uds.? Y para que nos llamaron?- dijo dudoso.**

**- Es cierto yo tampoco entiendo- hablo por fin Mar.**

**-Bueno somos el equipo de Quidditch y yo estuve en su clase de vuelo- dijo Nicholas y Mar y Tiago no entendían nada- lo hable con el resto del equipo y decidimos llamarlos para ver si aceptaban unirse al equipo- los dos niños se miraron y volvieron a mirar a los demás sorprendidos.**

**-Aceptas o no? Primo- dijo Maru.**

**-Si… creo jeje.**

**-Son muy buenos los dos, tu Tiago jugaras como buscador y Mar como cazadora junto a Maru y Hilary- añadió señalando a las chicas- pero se los explicaremos cuando comencemos a entrenar en octubre ahora vallan nomás- dicho esto los dos de primero se fueron con sus amigos a sus respectivos lugares. . .**

**-Buscador?! … eso es genial!!- le decía Mathiu a Tiago.**

**- Si, que suertudo jeje- le decía Albus.**

**La sala común fue quedando vacía solo los de primero nomás.**

**-vamos por los de Slytherin?- dijo Aris acercándose a los varones.**

**Los cinco varones miraban a las chicas paradas en frente de su mesa.**

**-Uds.?- dijo Mathiu- no piensan ir o si??**

**-Si! Algún problema?- Dijo Gime patoteando.**

**-Que acaso no podemos?- dijo Rose un poco molesta.**

**-Puede ser peligroso- añadió Albus- no sabemos de que son capaces.**

**-Si aparte son medio bochincheras y arruinaran todo- acoto Lukas.**

**-Bochinchera ser tu mad…- decía Gime pero Aris le tapo la boca.**

**-ok, ya van a pedir algo- Dijo Aris amenazándolos con la mirada. **

**-Si de acuerdo- Dijo Lukas sin mucha importancia- Vamos??**

**-Si- respondieron los otros cuatro y se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.**

**- No se enojen si?- les decía Mau pero Lukas lo agarro del cuello de la remera y salieron…**

**Las chicas quedaron sentadas en la mesa donde estaban los chicos, y luego de unos minutos hablaron:**

**-Bueno ya es hora no?- Dijo Rose mirando hacia el retrato.**

**-si, creo que ya se alejaron lo suficiente para que los sigamos- dijo Gime **

**- bueno en marcha- anuncio Aris y se levantaron. Echaron una mirada hacia el sofá que se encontraba delante de la chimenea y vieron a Mar mirando fijamente el fuego, mientras hacia deberes.**

**-hey tu, vamos!- la llamo Gime.**

**-eh? ah!. . .bueno – hablo Mar y se levanto para seguirlas- Maqqa no viene?**

**-no, la princesita?. . . jaja no esta con sus amiguitas de 4to- dijo Gime **

**-oh! Si "Vanesa" y "Ashley", mas estúpidas no pueden ser- añadió Aris. **

**- Bueno, vamos? Así le enseñamos que con las chicas nadie juega- Rose decía con una sonrisita en la cara.**

**[]**

**Los chicos caminaban por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, solo cada tanto encontraban una antorcha que apenas iluminaba un pequeño pedazo de piso.**

**-Donde era que nos encontraríamos con "esos"?- pregunto Mathiu.**

**-En la Entrada Principal- dijo Mau- apurémonos.**

**-Que es eso?!- Dijo Albus señalando hacia adelante y los cinco chicos quedaron petrificados del miedo. **

**-que. . . será?- dijo Tiago entre cortado- quien se anima a ver?- nadie respondió y lo que estaba adelante parecía ser una bola grande y peluda que estaba quieta.**

**-yo ni loco la toco- dijo Mau**

**-bueno el valiente acá es Tiago así que lo haga el- dijo Mathiu empujándolo hacia delante.**

**-Gra… cias, amigo!- le agradeció con una reverencia con el dedo del medio de su mano. Tiago se acerco a la pelota y estiro lentamente la mano con la varita para tocar la pelota. . .**

**-BUUU!**

**-Hay!!!!!!- las chicas salían de debajo de lo que parecía una manta donde ellas escondidas debajo formaban una bola y los chicos saltaron del susto para atrás. **

**Los chicos maldijeron a los cuatro vientos**

**-que hacen acá?- pregunto Lukas con enojo y su corazón iba a mil por hora.**

**- los seguimos para que vean que podemos acompañarlos y que no arruinaríamos nada- dijo Gime.**

**-Bueno, no era necesario asustarnos- les dijo Tiago.**

**-Parece que el buscador mojo sus pantalones- sonreía Aris junto con todos los demás.**

**-gracias de nuevo ¬¬ -se burlo Tiago- sigamos lo mas cayado que podamos ok?**

**-si tienes razón- lo siguió Mau-pueden venir con nosotros pero en silencio.**

**Caminaron unos minutos y llegaron a la Entrada Principal y esperaron unos minutos paveando. De pronto escucharon unos pasos por uno de los pasillos cercanos.**

**-Ahí vienen- dijo Albus señalando un pasillo de la izquierda- escondámonos detrás de la puerta del armario de las escobas y los asustamos y atacamos.**

**-Copión- dijo Gime y las chicas rieron.**

**Cuando todos consiguieron entrar muy apretados en el armario los pasos se detuvieron casi en frente de la puerta.**

**-La nota decía que aquí se libraría una batalla ¿no?- dijo una voz conocida.**

**-Si Minerva, eso decía la carta anónima que dejaron en mi despacho- dijo el prof. Neville que se encontraba con la Directora del colegio y con el celador Argus Filch, ahí ah un paso de ellos.**

**-Nos traicionaron- dijo Lukas.**

**-Shh!!!-lo callaron los otros y le dieron codazos que provoco que se chocara unos baldes eh hiciera flor de ruido.**

**-¿Quien anda ahí?!!- Pregunto Mc Gonagall- Respondan!!**

**CONTINUARA. . . **


	14. CAPITULO Nº 14: “la carta de juli”

**CAPITULO Nº 14: "la carta de Juli"**

**-Respondan!!.... ¿Quién anda ahí?- llamaba la directora Mc Gonagall.**

**-Les conviene salir ahora- decía el Prof. Neville.**

**Los nueve chicos estaban asustados dentro del armario de las escobas y no sabían que hacer, de pronto a Mar se le ocurrió una idea y salio del armario.**

**-hey! ¿Que hace?- decía Mathiu- veni boba- pero Mar ya estaba afuera.**

**-Señorita Esposito?!- Le dijo Mc Gonagall pero ella no respondió. Iba caminando con los dos brazos levantados paralelamente a la altura de los hombros y los ojos bien abiertos.**

**-Responda Srita.- le ordeno el Prof. Neville pero no hablo**

**-que le ocurre Neville?- la voz de la Prof. Mc Gonagall había cambiado a preocupada.**

**- Creo que se lo que es pero llevémosla a la enfermería urgente por las dudas- dijo el Prof. Longbottom y salieron con ella por las escaleras del vestíbulo.**

**-es una genia!- dijo Lukas mientras todos salían del armario y corrían hacia la sala común.**

**-Si, la verdad que si- le contestaba Aris- ese miedoso de Marvolo y sus amigos nos engañaron.**

**-ya veremos que hacemos con ellos- decía Tiago mientras corría- ahora lleguemos a la sala común lo mas rápido posible!.**

**Llegaron a una velocidad que ninguno todavía sabe como lo lograron. Entraron en la sala común y todos se fueron a dormir, a excepción de Tiago que se quedo en el sofá sentado mirando el fuego. Luego de unos minutos el retrato de la Dama gorda se abrió y Mar entraba a la sala común.**

**-Hey, como te fue?- le preguntaba Tiago a Mar apenas entro en la sala- Como zafaste?**

**-No importa, Uds. lograron llegar sin ser vistos?- pregunto ansiosa.**

**-si, gracias a voz, pero cuéntame como zafaste?**

**-no hace falta**

**-Dilo!- Tiago empezaba a enfurecerse- por que nunca hablas? Por que siempre te quedas callada y aislada del grupo?**

**-Si tanto te molesta no me hables!! No me mires!! y ALEJATE DE MI!!!- Mar por poco lloraba y subió las escaleras corriendo, Tiago no entendía nada y se fue a dormir.**

**[]**

**En la cueva oscura las dos mujeres se volvían a reunir, la señora de pelo negro y la regordeta.**

**-Dolores, querida, ya casi he recuperado todos mis poderes y se quien será el sacrificado y cuando.**

**-Si madame?- dijo temblando dolores- quien… será?... cuando?-dudo.**

**-Una sola pregunta la vez, será en navidad y ahí te enteraras quien será nuestra victima, solo quiero que tengas todo preparado.**

**-De acuerdo mi señora, ya tengo casi todo listo- y dolores desapareció con un Puf!.**

**-Bien, tu final se acerca ja… ja… JA… JAJA… JAJAJA!- reía la señora de pelo negro sola sentada en su silla bañada en oro. **

**[]**

**Septiembre se paso y dio lugar a Octubre muy rápido. El primer mes de los chicos en Hogwarts había sido bastante movidito, las clases seguían igual que siempre, casi en todas las clases de pociones había un herido que por tropezar con la profesora terminaba con algo roto, las clases del profesor Neville era bastante exigentes pero buenas a la vez, pero a Tiago las que menos le gustaban era las clases de historia de la magia que las daba un fantasma, el profesor Binns. Y de las demás clases no había mucho que hablar eran bastante divertidas e intrigantes como Herbologia.**

**Una mañana, los chicos se encontraban listos para las clases en el gran comedor desayunando, y como todas las mañana el correo de las lechuzas hizo su esplendida entrada y dejaba cartas a los alumnos.**

**Arnold tiro una carta arriba del Plato de Tiago y este le dio un pedazo de pan como recompensa y la lechuza salio por una ventana.**

**-Oh, es una carta de mi Hna. Juli que pasara?- le comento Tiago a Mathiu.**

**-Y si no la lees no vas a saber- le dijo este y el otro chico lo miro como enojado. Tiago abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.**

_**Querido Tiago: **_

_**El motivo de mi carta es para saber como has pasado tu primer mes en el colegio, me intriga ya la idea de saber que me toca a mí el año que viene. Acá estoy muy aburrida, sentada todo el día mirando TV, tras que no hay nada bueno, también quiero contarte algo que me llama la atención y es que la señora esa mayor, que encontramos en el Callejón Diagon con ese chico, nos ha venido a visitar varias veces, las primeras dos veces me asuste cuando salio de repente por la chimenea, pero después de la tercera me acostumbre. Un día la encontré llorando en el sofá mientras mama se encontraba en la cocina preparando te, ella no me vio pero a mi me preocupo no quise decirle nada a ma para no preocuparla espero que sepas que hacer, igual no respondas en navidad lo hablamos.**_

_**Saludos cordiales**_

_**Juli. **_

**Tiago dejo de leer la carta y la cerro antes de que Mathiu la leyera y se quedo pensando.**

**-Que le pasaba?- le pregunto este**

**-Nada quería saber como me fue en mi primer mes nomás- y Mathiu siguió con su desayuno, pero Tiago siguió preocupado y no lo termino. Tiago guardo la carta en su mochila y salieron a la próxima clase.**

**Continuara. . . **


	15. CAPITULO Nº 15: “el cumple de loly”

**CAPITULO Nº 15: "el cumple de Loly"**

**Y así octubre le dio lugar a noviembre como si no pasara nada. Los primeros exámenes de los chicos no habían sido muy difíciles pero costaron un poco. Todavía nadie sabia que se habían sacado en algún examen y eso a Mau lo alteraba, el era muy estudioso y en su casa también le exigían mucho. Todo era como siempre, era los martes a la mañana todo el mundo en 1ro quería que se terminaran rápido las clases y disfrutar de sus tardes libres. Por eso todo el mundo entraba sin ganas al aula de Pociones donde la profesora Bella Lextrix ya se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio pero acompañada de alguien más: el Profesor Neville.**

**-Tomen asiento por favor- les indico este, cuando todos se acomodaron continuo hablando- bueno como Uds. no sabrán todos los años los chicos de primero tienen una actividad especial fuera del colegio de Hogwarts.- dicho esto todos escuchaban con mas atención- la actividad consiste en un campamento en un bosque que tenemos controlado para este tipo de actividades, fuera del alcance de los muggles, y no se preocupen que el permiso de sus padres ya fue pedido antes de que Uds. vinieran al colegio, solo les aviso para que se preparen por que la semana que viene salimos y quería que todos tuvieran listas sus mochilas, profesora Lextrix permiso y gracias**

**- no hay de que profesor- y Neville se retiro del aula- bueno comencemos con la clase.**

**Se armo un murmullo en el aula que casi nadie escuchaba a la profesora y Tiago hablaba con Mathiu y se preguntaban como seria ese campamento.**

**Cuando todos salieron de la clase, de la cual nadie se entero que dieron por que estaban pensando en el campamento, se dirigieron al comedor a almorzar.**

**El corredor estaba un poco frió, el invierno comenzaba a sentirse, de pronto nuestros amigos se cruzan con un chico que les resulto conocido, era Gustus Rubin un chico de primer año pero de Ravenclaw.**

**-Hola como les va?- saludo.**

**-Todo bien y vos?- le dijo Lukas.**

**-Bien, quería avisarles que hoy que tenemos la tarde libre le vamos a festejar el cumple a loly, y están todos invitados**

**-enserio?, que bueno- exclamaron todos**

**-si, lo haremos en un aula vacía del tercer piso los esperamos, pero es sorpresa.- dicho esto se fue y los chicos se dirigieron hacia el comedor.**

**Cuando se fue acercando la tarde, los chicos se fueron preparando para la fiesta sorpresa de loly. Cuando llegaron al aula indicada Gustus se acerco a recibirlos:**

**-hola, gracias por venir… tenemos un problema… loly anda rondando por acá y falta gente venir … necesito que ayuden a distraerla si?**

**-de acuerdo yo me encargo- se ofreció Tiago y salio del aula.**

**Tiago empezó a recorrer los pasillos cercanos a ver si no la encontraba y cuando bajo unas escaleras ahí estaba ella sentada en el borde del escalón mas bajo y Tiago se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando**

**-Hey que te pasa?- le pregunto Tiago**

**-eh?, nada –se limpio la cara- nada es que estoy aquí disfrutando de mi cumple sola jeje…- dijo en un tono sarcástico**

**-Bueno tal ves nadie sabia de tu cumple**

**-no es eso… es que mis amigos desaparecieron, mis viejos no me escribieron ninguna carta, va ni siquiera desde que entre aquí … si no fuera por mi tía no estaría aquí – dijo la niña Tiago se sentó junto a ella- ellos son muggles y odian la magia no creen en cosas así… en cambio mi tía es bruja y ella me ayudo con todo … pero igual me siento mal por que mis viejos sean así**

**-Bueno ya lo entenderá les costara un tiempo tal vez … a mi me cuesta también jeje … si no es fácil para nosotros no creo que les resulte fácil a ellos.**

**-Tenes razón gracias por escucharme- y loly se tiro a su hombro a llorar, de pronto se asomo Gustus y le hizo señas a Tiago que ya podían ir.**

**-Bueno tranqui, jeje ven hay algo que te tengo que mostrar – se pararon y subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron al aula, Tiago abrió las puertas y se prendieron las luces seguidos de un SORPRESA!, todos estaban ahí loly no lo podría creer, de toda la multitud salio su mas amiga Zinchu y la abraso y loly le decía "te odio" por haberse desaparecido todo el día.**

**La fiesta estuvo buena, hubo baile, cerveza de manteca, emparedados y muchos regalos para la cumpleañera. Cuando ya estaba llegando la media noche y los únicos que quedaban bailando eran Tiago, loly, Lukas y Zinchu, además de Gustus que chamuyaba a una de Hufflepuff, Tiago y Lukas decidieron volver a la sala común, se despidieron de Loly y su amiga y ella les agradeció, despertaron a Mathiu que se había dormido junto a la botella de cerveza de manteca y salieron por la puerta.**

**-Un gran chico!- dijo loly a su amiga con una sonrisa. **

**Continuara… **


	16. CAPITULO Nº 16: “el campamento”

**CAPITULO Nº 16: "el campamento"**

**A los chicos les costo levantarse al otro día… fue el peor miércoles, pero el martes había sido el mejor. En el gran salón ninguno de primero hacia otra cosa que comer el desayuno tranquilamente, Lukas se quejaba de que le dolían los pies de tanto bailar y a Mathiu le dolía el estomago por la cerveza de manteca, así que no probó bocado. La cara de loly era de alegría estaba mas que contenta, y se notaba. Tiago se acordó de pronto que ese miércoles a la noche entrenaría por primera vez con el equipo de Quidditch, y se acordó de que también estaba peleado con Mar y que tal ves a Nicholas no le agradaría esa noticia, pero tampoco tendría por que saberlo.**

**Cuando se hicieron las 6 de la tarde, Tiago se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch para el entrenamiento. Cuando entro a los vestuarios ahí estaban todos: Nicholas, Jonan, Kevin, Hilary, su prima Maru y Mar que ni giro la cabeza para verlo cuando entro.**

**-Perdonen la tardanza- se disculpa Tiago**

**-No hay drama cámbiate y te esperamos en el campo- Le dijo Nicholas, cuando termino de cambiarse salio al campo de Quidditch y se pusieron a entrenar.**

**La práctica fue bastante dura, Nicholas le tiraba la snitch y le tomaba el tiempo que tardaba en atraparla, lo más rápido fue 15 minutos, pero Nicholas no perdía las esperanzas. Cuando terminaron el equipo se fue a las duchas y luego volvieron al castillo, Mar sin hablar a Tiago, y este a ella, seguían muy peleados.**

**Tiago entro en la sala común y vio a sus 4 amigos varones en una mesa tratando de hacer los deberes y se sentó con ellos.**

**-Ya quiero que sea viernes – se quejaba Lukas- quiero irme al campamento **

**- Bueno pénele onda sino no terminamos mas- le decía Mau algo molesto.**

**-Es mucho lo que tengo que copiar?- les pregunto Tiago**

**-Y algo jeje, toma – y Mathiu le paso unos pergaminos para que copie.**

**La semana termino, era viernes a la noche y los chicos se encontraban en su cuarto preparando unas pequeñas mochilas para llevar al campamento, de pronto Mau siente que alguien los mira por detrás de la puerta sale tras ella y pega un grito:**

**-Quien anda ahí?**

**- eh que te pasa?- le pregunto Albus.**

**-pensé que alguien nos miraba pero no había nadie- Mau**

**- Ah bueno vos si que necesitas urgentemente descansar- le dijo Lukas con una sonrisa, pero Mau quedo preocupado.**

**A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol aun no salía se encontraban todos los chicos de primero de las cuatro casas y algunos profesores, cuando se ordenaron todos hablo el profesor Neville, encargado del paseo:**

**-Buenos días a todos, bueno quiero decirles que espero que este paseo les sirva para que se conozcan y aprendan a convivir con otra gente como uds y se porten bien, bueno les voy a presentar los tutores para cada grupo de casas. Para Gryffindor están Maru Rotwel, de tercero de Gryffindor- Tiago se sorprendió- y Fred Furriel el ayudante de Hagrid.- El profesor Neville nombro a todos los otros tutores de las demás casas y cuando termino se pusieron en marcha al campamento. Viajarían en extensas carrozas de color cremita tiradas por unicornios que a esa oscuridad de la noche brillaban a la luz tenue de la luna.**

**-Guau, son cómodas- dijo Gime cuando la carroza de los chicos de Gryffindor y sus tutores se elevo- y le tengo miedo a las alturas jeje.**

**-No pasa nada- le decía Maru con una sonrisa- todo bien los demás- y asintieron.**

**-ya quiero llegar y ver un campamento de magos, solo eh tenido de muggles, decía Lukas acelerado**

**-Tranquilo, jeje no es gran cosa- le decía Mau- el lugar esta protegido de los muggles no?-se dirigió a Fred.**

**-Creería que si que lo han llenado de encantamientos por si aparece alguno pero no creo es muy desierto- le contesto.**

**De pronto la carroza hizo un movimiento brusco y aterrizo, Maru abrió la puerta de la misma y salieron de ella.**

**Los chicos bajaron tras sus tutores y quedaron con la boca abierta. El lugar era inmenso, y ya había amanecido, lleno de pinos que rodeaban una parte en la cual irían las carpas de los alumnos. El profesor Neville amplifico su voz poniéndose la varita en el cuello y diciendo un hechizo. **

**-Reúnanse aquí alrededor mió- indicaba con la otra mano un circulo- bueno vamos a empezar con las carpas y una vez que terminemos comenzaremos con las actividades didácticas preparadas por los profesores y yo- nadie hablo- bueno comencemos la carpa de los profesores al medio y la de las casas alrededor en circulo.**

**Todos los grupos comenzaron con el armado de carpas, en realidad esa fue la primera prueba, hasta que se dieron cuenta que con un simple movimiento de varita de sus tutores se armaban fácilmente.**

**-Que genios ¬¬- les dijo Lukas cansado de probar como armarla. Los chicos y chicas y sus tutores entraron en las carpas, cuando entro Tiago, quedo asombrado, la carpa adentro tenía un mini living, con dos puertas al final que decía "CHICAS" y otra que decía "CHICOS", y de la puerta a la derecha había una mini cocina pero no tenia mucho.**

**-Magnifico-dijo Aris**

**-Viviremos como reinas de verdad- dijo Maqqa**

**-Esta se cree reina?- le dijo Rose a Gime y rieron las dos saliendo de la carpa y juntándose con todos los profesores y los demás alumnos de las otras casa.**

**-Bueno la primera actividad- comenzó a hablar el profesor Neville- es la búsqueda de tesoros, donde sus tutores les darán la lista pero no podrán ayudarlos, igual este juego lo haremos a la noche así se torna mas difícil, por ahora les damos tiempo para compartir entre uds. Y conocer el lugar. No salgan del perímetro marcado por las plantas de flores negras- dijo el profesor y todos se dividieron por el campo.**

**Continuara… **


	17. CAPITULO Nº 17: “la puerta trampa”

**CAPITULO Nº 17: "la puerta trampa"**

**Los varones de Gryffindor se sentaron bajo un roble enorme a hablar:**

**-Que día la verdad una maravilla- Albus**

**- si otro día no podríamos pedir- Mathiu, de pronto pasaron un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw y paso Loly con sus amigas y le echo una mirada a Tiago**

**-Guou, la tenes muerta- Lukas. **

**-Cállate boludon- le dijo Tiago, y todos rieron.**

**El día paso, recorrieron casi todo el campo y todo venia bien hasta que se encontraron con los que menos querían ver, eran Marvolo y sus amigos, cuando las chicas, mas que nada Aris vio que una cierta chica acompañaba al grupo de chicos de Slytherin se sumaron a la conversación.**

**-Disfrutando del mugroso día perdedores?- les dijo Marvolo.**

**-Mira cara de pantufla, no jodas y no estamos como para pelear- Lukas**

**-Uuu que miedo- lo relajo Hank- te haces el malito ahora, enfréntate con migo si queres- y amago a agarrar su varita.**

**-No lo hagas Lukas, déjalo que se vallan a molestar a otro lado.-Aris**

**-Ho la salvadora de pobres maguitos indefensos- por fin hablaba la chica del grupo**

**-No hables vos machona de cuarta- Aris**

**-Quien sos vos piba?- Gime**

**-Ebril…- pero fue interrumpida. **

**-No importa déjalo sabes Cállate y mejor tómatela- Dijo Aris queriendo alejar a un grupo de otro pero Lukas se adelanto y grito**

**-Expelliarmus!- apuntando a Hank pero este fue mas rápido**

**-Escudartum!- el Hechizo de Lukas reboto en Hank y ataco a Lukas que lo hizo volar por los aires y los de Slytherin salieron corriendo**

**-Lukas! Estas bien?- preguntaba preocupada Aris, de pronto las miradas de ambos quedaron encontradas por unos segundos hasta que Gime tosió adrede**

**-Que tipo de hechizo fue ese?-Rose**

**-No tengo idea nunca lo escuche y me llama la atención mucho la atención!- Mau**

**Se hizo la noche y todos estaban almorzando en un quincho que el profesor Neville hizo aparecer antes de que oscurezca. Todos comían lo mas tranquilo, mientras que Mau siempre se daba vuelta y miraba de reojo a Hank, el extraño hechizo que había conjurado era irreconocible para el, si eso era posible por que en magia Mau estaba muy avanzado para su edad, pero prefería hacer los años que les correspondían. Una de las veces Hank lo descubrió que lo miraba y le hizo un gesto "patotero", y Mau se dio vuelta y siguió comiendo.**

**-Bueno la hora de la búsqueda del tesoro a llegado-Dijo el Profesor Neville, levantándose de su silla y saliendo del quincho- Los equipos saldrán a buscar siguiendo los senderos que están detrás de sus carpas junto con sus tutores que no podrán ayudarlos- aclaro cuando todos ya estaban afuera- Bueno les deseo suerte y comiencen- Dicho esto todos saliendo por los senderos que había tras sus respectivas carpas, el cual estaba rodeado por un cordón de altos árboles. **

**-Que asco que es esto, dios – decía Maqqa mientras iban por el oscuro bosque, la noche era despejada y llena de estrellas.**

**-Como no le limpiaron el bosque a la princesa jeje- le dijo Gime con una risita y Rose y Aris la acompañaron- que es lo primero que hay que buscar Maru?**

**-Emm, dice: "A donde su corazón sea atraído, tóquenlo y los llevara a la aventura mas grande que hallan vivido"- terminando de leer esto todos pararon de caminar y dieron media vuelta con la cabeza y miraron a Maru que venia atrás de todos.**

**-Y eso es… ¿?- pregunto Albus.**

**-Ah esta re simple esto jeje- dijo Lukas- pan comido… les chifla el moño al sub. Director- dijo en un susurro a Mathiu.**

**De pronto nadie supo que decir, Fred no era muy inteligente para resolver algo así, y ni siquiera Mau lo sabia resolver. De pronto los árboles comenzaron a moverse por un leve vientito, luego mas, y Más, y MAS!!... de pronto era como un tornado, que por el cual solo se veía al viento que iba y venia como una capa espesa; los chicos casi se despejaban del suelo, de pronto hubo un sacudón del viento que los tiro a todos al piso con un fuerte……**

**-HAY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Están todos bien?- pregunto Fred cuando todos se levantaron del piso**

**-Mi prima?… Maru? Donde esta Maru?- Pregunto Tiago, definitivamente, luego de ese ventarrón Maru ya no estaba.**

**-Que vamos a hacer?- Tiago estaba al borde de estallar- Mi prima no esta **

**-Tranquilízate, no pongas mas nervioso a Fred, el es mas responsable que nosotros- Lukas**

**-Gracias Lukas- le dijo Fred con un tono de sarcasmo, y Gime le dio un codazo a Lukas para que no siga haciéndole recordar a Fred que el era responsable.**

**De pronto una esfera de luz blanca se apareció ante ellos, y los hizo olvidar de la situación, era como una estrella solo que flotaba a la altura de sus ojos. La esfera fue tomando como la forma de un animal, nadie identifico cual, lo único era que seguía brillando en la oscuridad del bosque. Empezó a caminar por el sendero en el sentido que ellos iban caminando y todos la siguieron embobados y sin darse cuenta lo que hacían, luego de unos minutos el "animal" llego a un lugar donde los árboles se abrían dejando un círculo, sin vegetación, solo un árbol se encontraba en el centro de ese circulo, tenia su tallo grueso, corteza parda y sus flores blancas. De pronto el "animal" desapareció y todos volvieron en si.**

**-Donde estamos?- Pregunto Rose**

**-No se, lo ultimo que recuerdo es el viento y…- Gime**

**-Maru!!! Se había perdido Maru- Tiago**

**-Yo recuerdo…. Una luz blanca pero…- Albus**

**-Bueno primero tendríamos que saber donde estamos nosotros y como salir de acá ¿no?- Mar no había pronunciado palabra hasta entonces, lo cual hizo que todos se dieran vuelta a verla por que pensaban que no había ido.**

**-Opino igual que la callada- Dijo Maqqa pero nadie le dio bolilla.**

**-Y si la callada sos vos?- le dijo Aris**

**-Que es esto?- Pregunto Mathiu señalando al árbol que estaba en el centro del circulo.**

**-Por lo que veo, parece un saúco, un árbol no muy original de estas tierras-Mau**

**-Seguro – dijo Mathiu- Pero que vamos a hacer.**

**-No tengo idea- Dijo Albus pensando, mientras Mau recorría el árbol examinándolo en todo su alrededor y tocándolo, de pronto sin saber como, en un costado del árbol se abrió como una puerta trampa la cual se desprendió del tronco y callo al suelo.**

**-Pero que diablos…?-Exclamo Fred, adentro del árbol no se veía nada, Mau y Lukas se acercaron- Que hacen? Ni se les ocurra entrar-Pero era tarde Gime se les coló y se metió delante de ellos que la siguieron, luego entro Albus seguido de Rose y Aris, luego Mathiu, Tiago y Mar y Maqqa que miraron a Fred y les hizo una seña de "y bueno ya que esta entren", y entraron. **

**Continuara…**


	18. CAPITULO Nº 18: “el extraño objeto”

**CAPITULO Nº 18: "el extraño objeto"**

**Adentro era como un túnel a oscuras, mientras se levantaban después de que caían por que a la entrada era como que bajabas un nivel por una rampita, se escuchaban las voces de todos que exclamaban Lumos para encender sus varitas. El túnel quedo muy iluminado, era medio bajito y Fred andaba un poco mas agachado que los demás, todas las paredes eran como de tierra húmeda y se escucho un "agg" de Maqqa cuando por un error de la gravedad hizo que Rose y Aris chocaran sus pies con los de ella y cayera. Caminaron unos 10 minutos hasta que Gime que iba adelante se freno y todos hicieron lo mismo tras ella.**

**-Que pasa?-Dijo Fred que iba al final.**

**-Nada se acabo el túnel - Gime**

**-Esperen!- dijo Mau- hay como algo dibujado en la pared final- y todos se acercaron y se amontonaron para ver.**

**-Es como una especie de círculo central con montones de círculos a su alrededor - Albus**

**-Que será?-Mathiu**

**-No tengo idea-decía Tiago mientras estiró el brazo para tocar la pared, cuando lo hizo el circulo se ilumino y como que intento salir de la pared, no solo lo intento sino que salio emitiendo una luz brillante y segadora que hizo que todo quedara en blanco…**

**[]**

**En la cueva, muy lejana a donde nuestros amigos se encontraban, la bruja de pelo negro y la señora regordeta se encontraban hablando en la cueva hablando de su plan para navidad, cuando de pronto el bastón que sostenía la bruja de pelo negro se le soltó de la mano y salio despedido a varios metros de ellas.**

**-Pero que……?-Exclamo la señora regordeta- se encuentra bien señora, que paso?**

**-Si, nada solo me quemo, salio despedido por si solo, eso solo quiere decir que nuestros problemas se agrandan y que hemos dejado que nos ganaran de mano-La bruja hablaba como si la furia le subía poco a poco por el cuello.**

**-Que….que dice?-la bruja regordeta comenzaba a temblar.**

**-Solo que los que tenían una misión la cual afectaría nuestros planes, la han llevado acabo…**

**[]**

**La hierba mojada por el roció hizo que Tiago despertara sobresaltado.**

**-¿Qué paso?-decía medio adormecido- donde estamos?**

**-Oh, me duele la cabeza –Fred**

**-¿Donde estamos?-Gime-¿Tan todos bien??**

**-Si, yo si-Todos se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon la voz de Maru que se encontraba en el suelo con todos ellos**

**-¡Maru, donde estuviste!!- Tiago- pero si cuando vino el viento desapareciste! Y luego el árbol y todo eso- Tiago estaba medio confundido.**

**-Que árbol? De que hablan chicos si no me fui después del ventarrón solo despertamos y… estamos acá no?-Declaraba Maru y Fred, Tiago y Gime la miraban confundidos.**

**-Bueno dejemos de perder tiempo y despertemos a los otros-Dijo Fred y los otros tres lo ayudaron a despertar a los demás pero cuando iba a despertar a Mau, que estaba boca abajo, lo dio vuelta y estaba abrasado a algo que no tenía antes del ventarrón.**

**-¿Qué es eso?-Le pregunto Fred y Mau se despertó.**

**-Que pasa Fred?- decía también medio dormido, y cuando se dio cuenta tiro el objeto a los pies de el- De donde saque eso? No lo tenia antes - dijo con miedo.**

**-No tengo idea pero, me recuerda a algo-Fred**

**-A mi también- Tiago- pero no se a quien **

**-Bueno lo guardare en mi mochila y buscare información sobre lo que sea que fuera esto y volvamos al campamento- Mau guardo el tablero en su mochila y todos volvieron caminando por el sendero. Cuando llegaron al quincho el profesor anuncio que Slytherin era el único que había encontrado el tesoro y por lo tanto ganaba, pero tanto a Tiago como a los demás y también Maru y Fred no les importaba el haber perdido, sino saber que era ese tablero.**

**Continuara….**


	19. CAPITULO Nº 19: “La noticia del ministro

**CAPITULO Nº 19: "La noticia del ministro"**

**Terminado el fin de semana y el campamento, los chicos volvieron a la complicación de la semana y del fin del primer trimestre, y eso significaba estudio al máximo, Mau se apartaba del grupo y se sentaba en una mesa solo para estudiar mas tranquilo, mientras los otros cuatros se sentaban y estudiaban grupalmente, si es que no se les daba por jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico.**

**Las chicas en cambio estudiaban de a tres, Gime, Aris y Rose se sentaban en otra mesa por que aunque no eran como Mau, les interesaba un poco mas que a los chicos aprobar, aunque a ellos también les interesaba, sino que no lo demostraban.**

**Los chicos en sus ratos libres iban a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre ese raro tablero que encontraron en el campamento, pero no hallaban nada. Cada dos o tres horas se comunicaban con Fred para saber si alguien tenía algo de información pero nadie encontraba nada, y Fred tomo la decisión de no decirle nada a Hagrid. **

**Pero ese día todo recién comenzaba. Los chicos salían de una prueba bastante dura con el Profesor Neville y se dirigían al gran comedor para el almuerzo.**

**Mc Gonagall se encontraba en el medio de la mesa de profesores y hablaban con un señor que no era profesor, y que Tiago nunca había visto.**

**-Bueno, silencio- dijo golpeando su copa de vidrio cuando todos estaban acomodados-Les presento al ministro de la magia el señor Shacklebolt Kingsley-Todos los alumnos del colegio lo recibieron con aplausos estruendosos hasta que el profesor Neville hizo un gesto y callaron todos- Bueno el motivo por el que el Ministro se encuentra acá es por que…**

**-Mjm –dijo el ministro, poniéndose de pie-Mil perdones Minerva me gustaría explicarles yo a los alumnos, si no es molestia no?**

**-No, por favor- y la directora hizo un poco de cara de asco.**

**- Bueno el motivo de mi encuentro con ustedes en esta comida es para comunicarles lo que se ha decidido en la ultima reunión que eh tenido con otros ministros de otros países…**

**-Y eso que nos interesa- dijo en un susurro Lukas al oído de Mathiu pero la directora lo miro feo.**

**-Y se ha decidido- continuo el ministro- hacer un intercambio de alumnos de colegios de magos de diferentes países- comenzó un murmullo en el salón- y el país que nos toca para hacer el intercambio es Argentina, ahora tengo aquí un recipiente con los nombres de todos los alumnos de este colegio para elegir a la persona que valla a estudiar a Argentina y haga intercambio con el alumno que estudiara acá- apoyo un recipiente en la mesa y comenzó a revolver.**

**El ministro estuvo revolviendo por unos minutos, pero pareció una eternidad. De pronto Tiago mira hacia el ministro y vio que ya tenía un recorte en la mano y estaba apunto de decir el nombre:**

**-Maqqa Grint!!!- Exclamo el ministro.**

**-SI!!!, yo la mejor yeah!- Maqqa saltaba de su asiento gritándose cosas pero para halagarse por que nadie mas lo hacia ni siquiera sus "mejores amigas" Ashley y Vanessa.**

**-Felicitaciones a esa niña, luego del almuerzo tendremos una charla para organizar tu viaje.**

**Y así fue. En todo el almuerzo Maqqa no dejo de hablar de lo que seria ese viaje y como lo disfrutaría. Gime Estuvo a punto de tirarle una copa con jugo de calabaza pero pensó que no era necesario gastar el jugo en eso. Cuando termino el almuerzo todos salieron del comedor, menos Maqqa que fue llamada por La directora y el Ministro, y salieron por la puerta de atrás de la mesa de los profesores.**

**-Bueno una gran noticia- Dijo Rose de camino a los terrenos del castillo donde estaría un rato libre hasta sus siguientes clases.**

**-Bueno esperemos que lo aproveche-Mau- es muy importante conocer las culturas de otros magos.**

**-Si Mau tenes toda la razón del mundo- Mathiu- pero acá lo bueno es que alguien también vendrá chicos… y seguramente tendría que ser de nuestro curso por que queda incompleto- Todos lo miraron raro era la primera vez que Mathiu decía algo y disipaba la duda.**

**-Si es cierto- Aris- y también tiene que ser una chica o no?**

**-Y si jeje- Rose- ya veremos mientras no sea peor que Maqqa todo bien- y todos rieron.**

**[]**

**En un lugar no muy lejano del castillo, la imagen de una persona se encontraba sentada en un tronco cortado a la mitad, mirando hacia un lago desconocido rodeados de árboles. Llega otra persona que se acerca y le habla.**

**-Lo encontraron?**

**-Si, pero no saben lo que es**

**-Mejor, tu trata de no ayudarlos mucho, acuérdate que ellos deben averiguarlo por si solos ¿ok?**

**-Yo y quien mas lo sabe?**

**-Y la niña esa, obviamente, y nadie mas… bueno me voy por que tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos, suerte.**

**-Adiós- y la otra persona que no estaba sentada en el tronco se fue, y el muchacho sentado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.**

**La semana continuo aun mejor, a excepción de que le habían dicho a Maqqa que le quedaban solo dos semanas mas en Hogwarts, y se los hacia recordar a todo el mundo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo Tiago se despejaba algunas horas cuando practicaba Quidditch, en lo cual le iba muy bien y solo quedaban unos días para el primer partido.**

**-Si seguimos así le ganaremos a Ravenclaw en el primer partido de la temporada-Les decía Nicholas en los vestuarios. **

**-Si, no cabe duda de que somos un equipo fuerte- Hilary- pero creo que hay un problema interno en el grupo que debe arreglarse-Tiago levanto la cabeza y la miro fijo.**

**-Perdón?-Dijo dubitativo Nicholas- A que se debe ese comentario- pregunto al resto del equipo.**

**-Miren chicos no quiero ser botona pero es re obvio que ustedes dos tienen un problema en común- Comentaba Hilary y los miraba a Tiago y a Mar a la cara, los cuales no sabían como responderle con la mirada.**

**-Bueno espero que lo solucionen- Nicholas los miro con una mirada punzante a los dos chicos, y salio del vestuario.**

**Continuara… **


	20. CAPITULO Nº 20: “encerrados”

**CAPITULO Nº 20: "encerrados"**

… **Ninguno de los dos se dirigió algún tipo de señas o algo que le dijera al otro que había otra persona en el mismo lugar en la que se encontraban. Cuando los dos se dirigieron al cuarto de las escobas, que no era como cualquier otro en el castillo; los cuartos de escobas en los vestuarios eran amplios y tenían lugar para colgar las escobas y abajo para colocar alguna que otra pertenencia del jugador. Cuando los dos chicos entraron al cuarto y se dirigieron a colgar las escobas (en ambos extremos del cuarto), un leve vientito hizo que la puerta se cerrara.**

**-Oh!... maldito viento- Dijo Tiago agarrando el picaporte y probando abrir la puerta- emm…. Mar no tengo buenas noticias- le dijo preocupado.**

**-que decís?- le hablo la chica- a que te referís?**

**-A que estamos encerrados! **

**[]**

**Mathiu, Gime y Lukas se encontraban en la sala común haciendo los deberes para el día siguiente. Y se encontraban los tres en una mesa cerca del calor que les brindaba la chimenea.**

**-Uff no terminamos mas- Lukas.**

**-Ya por suerte nos queda una hoja nomás- Mathiu.**

**-Gracias a Mau que nos presto lo que ya había echo- Decía Gime con un poco de culpa- tendríamos que hacerle un regalo no?**

**-Si, creo que si jeje, pero que?- Mathiu.**

**-ni idea, a el le gusta estudiar no?, por que no le regalamos algo que sirva?- Lukas**

**-Podría ser- dijo gime fijándose en su reloj- Tiago no tendría que haber vuelto ya de la practica???- los otros la miraron.**

**[]**

**A Tiago no le quedaban mas formas para probar como abrir la puerta, hizo el último intento que pudo y se sentó, con un suspiro sobre un baúl que había en el cuartito. **

**-Ya te vas a rendir?-Mar**

**-Perdón?- Tiago no sabia si hablaba enserio- mira no se que problema tienes conmigo pero el día que nos peleamos solo quería saber como te había ido y como había zafado, nada mas y vos fuiste la mala onda- Tiago había largado lo que tenia que decir.**

**-Bue… bueno yo…- comenzó a decir.**

**-Vos que?!, siempre una excusa… vamos Mar confía en mi, y en los chicos, son muy buenos! Nadie te haría algo malo…**

**-Tu no entiendes nada- comenzó la niña- fue muy difícil para mi ingresar al colegio, soy hija de unos muggles, y ellos tenían miedo de que entrara ni conocían como era el lugar, un tío mío era mago y algo desconfiado, medio que me lleno la cabeza, y aparte soy muy tímida no veo razón para opinar cuando no me lo piden o ni así si me lo piden, tengo vergüenza de mi misma y eso es lo que me pasa- Mar estaba al borde del llanto.**

**-No seas boba, nadie acá va a pensar que sos mejor o peor que otros, tengas los padres que tengas, tenes que confiar mas en vos y estar orgullosa de lo que sos- le dijo el chico tomándola de las dos manos- y vas a ver que te vas a sentir de a poco mejor… no te tiene que importar lo que piensen los demás, si ellos no son tus amigos, por que si te discriminan por lo que sos … ellos no merecen ser llamados "amigos" … piénsalo ok?- Tiago la soltó y probó con la puerta de nuevo y esta abrió de golpe.**

**-Ouch!- Maru estaba del otro lado.**

**-Que haces acá prima?- Le pregunto extrañado Tiago. **

**-Nada me olvide de algo- le respondió a su primo con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Podemos irnos ya?- pregunto Mar**

**-Si, va a hacer mejor, vamos al gran comedor o nos perderemos la cena.**

**Mar no supo que hacer pero su instinto, que no sabia de donde lo tenia, le hizo agarrar la esfera y guardársela en la túnica sin decir nada.**

**Continuara….**


	21. CAPITULO Nº 21: “La alumna nueva”

**CAPITULO Nº 21: "La alumna nueva"**

**A muchos kilómetros del vestuario del equipo de Gryffindor, incluso a muchos kilómetros del colegio, se volvían a reunir las dos señoras. La alta y flaca, de cara estirada y arrugada, sentada sobre su sillón de oro viejo, tenia en la mano su bastón de una madera gruesa, y en un extremo una especie de apoyadura de algo, como que algo iba en ese extremo del bastón, pero la maga no lo tenia. Luego estaba la otra señora, la petisa y regordeta, con pelo canoso y también varias arrugas en la cara, pero no tanto como la otra señora.**

**-Dolores tenemos que darnos prisa- Le decía la señora alta a la regordeta- tenemos que tener todo listo para contraatacar, ellos se vuelven mas fuertes cada vez… pero en navidad no lo serán!**

**-Bueno señora, estoy haciendo lo posible. Estoy investigando bien cada paso que hacen los del ministerio, nadie sospecha**

**-Bueno eso espero!- le dijo la maga con una mirada ¬¬ .**

**[]**

**Los chicos habían llegado al vestíbulo del castillo, allí se encontraron con Mathiu, Lukas y Gime.**

**-Oh se arreglaron?- dijo Lukas, Tiago y Mar la miraron, y añadió rápidamente- de su peleíta digo.**

**-Ah, sí – dijo Tiago. Por una de las escaleras bajaba Maqqa con sus dos amigas de tercero: Ashley y Vanesa.**

**-Las voy a extrañar!- les decía abrasándolas, pero nunca cayo una lagrima de su rostro**

**-Están tan falsa la creída esa!- añadió Gime con algo de bronca en el rostro.**

**-déjala –Le decía Lukas- Hoy se va!**

**-Tienes razón- dijo la niña y amagaron a entrar al gran salón.**

**-Señorita Grint, acompáñeme- el Prof. Longbottom había aparecido en el vestíbulo y se llevo a Maqqa, los demás entraron al gran salón.**

**[]**

**La oficina de la directora era circular y estaba rodeada de un montón de cuadros por todas las paredes, de todos los ex directores del colegio, que se retorcían dentro de sus marcos. **

**Al costado del escritorio comenzaba una escalera que llevaba a un pequeño piso más alto donde terminaba en una puerta de madera. **

**Maqqa miraba para todos lados y al Prof. Neville, hasta que por ahí sonó de repente la puerta que se abrió y entro la Directora Mc Gonagall, con una niña mas o menos de su estatura, morocha y pelo largo, con ojos marrones y ya tenia puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor. **

**-Buenas Noches señorita Grint- Saludo cordialmente la directora- Aquí esta la niña que la reemplazara- Maqqa miro a la niña que iba al lado de la directora- Le presento a Rosa…**

**-Mjm- interrumpió la niña- preferiría que me llamen Roo si no es mucha molestia- Mc Gonagall asintió y continuo hablando.**

**-Bueno les presento a Roo Biscuit- el profesor Neville y Maqqa las miraron- Bueno yo diría que se tendría que saludar ¿no?- las miro fijamente Maqqa se adelanto y le tendió la mano, Roo la imito y se apretaron las manos. De pronto Roo sintió un leve cosquilleo como si la otra niña le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, y se soltaron las manos. Mc Gonagall y el profesor Neville intercambiaron miradas- bien, marchemos al Gran Salón a la cena y ahí todos conozcan a Roo.**

**Los demás asintieron Roo con un nerviosismo pleno en la cara. Salieron del despacho de la directora, bajaron la escalera en forma de caracol que se abría paso tras la estatua de un águila gris y salieron a un pasillo del castillo. La estatua se encontraba en una esquina que unía dos pasillos, por uno que era el pasillo que daba bien enfrente de la estatua venia el murmullo del gran salón y por el otro un silencio pleno. La directora tomo ese pasillo, seguida por los demás, Roo no entendía por que iban por ahí, pero tampoco pensó que era como para preguntar. **

**Caminaron un rato y entraron en una gran aula que tenía varias estanterías con baratijas en color oro y una chimenea del lado derecho de la puerta por la que entraron. Enfrente de la chimenea se situaba un mini pasillito el cual terminaba en una puerta de madera. Ahí el barullo del gran salón volvió a sentirse. **

**-Quédense aquí- les ordeno la directora a los demás- yo te presentare y ahí entraras, ¿de acuerdo niña?**

**-Si, de acuerdo- asintió la muchacha y vio como la directora desaparecía tras cerrarse la puerta.**

**- Que raro que Mc Gonagall entre por la puerta de atrás no?- le preguntaba dudoso Albus a los demás chicos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.**

**-Será por que entrara por ahí la niña nueva-Le advirtió Mau con un dejo en su voz. Mc Gonagall se paro frente a la mesa de los profesores y abrió los brazos en seña de que hagan silencio. **

**-Buenas Noches alumnos, hoy como todos saben es la noche en que despediremos a una amiga- Gime soltó un ¡pff! Por lo bajo- y recibiremos a otra.**

**-Que sea linda!- pensaba Lukas en un susurro**

**-Les presento- continuo la directora- a Rosa… a Roo Biscuit- todos aplaudieron y la niña entro acompañada por el profesor Neville y por Maqqa que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Bueno espero que la hagan sentir como en su casa, ella entiende nuestro idioma así que no se pasen de listos, siéntate querida- se dirigió a Roo- por allí están los de tu curso- y los chicos le hacían señas con las manos- y tu- dirigiéndose a Maqqa sabes donde te sientas- y siguió a Roo hacia la mesa- Bueno que disfruten del banquete!- y con un movimiento de sus manos la comida apareció en los platos de los alumnos. **

**-Buenas Noches me presento soy Mau- dijo el chico arrastrando su mano para saludar a Roo.**

**-Hola- dijo esta imitando lo mismo que Mau- un gusto.**

**-Ellos son los chicos que estarán con nosotros en el curso- dijo y comenzó a señalarlos uno por uno mientras decía sus nombres- este es Lukas, Mathiu, Albus, Tiago, Aris, Gime, Rose y Mar.**

**-Hola!- la saludaron todos y ella repitió el saludo. Mientras tanto Mc Gonagall se levantaba de su asiento y anunciaba el postre.**

**-Después cuando subamos a los dormitorios te mostraremos la sala común de Gryffindor y todos los alumnos y nuestra pieza- le comentaba Aris con entusiasmo.**

**-Que bueno, gracias- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.- estoy muy nerviosa- se confeso.**

**-Descuida, entendemos lo que debe ser, ya te acostumbraras- le dijo Rose tomándola del hombro.**

**En ese momento Mc Gonagall se puso de pie y anuncio que la cena había terminado y que todos deberían irse hacia sus salas comunes, menos los de primer año de Gryffindor. **

**-Bueno ahora acompañaremos a la señorita Grint a la gran entrada y ahí será retirada del colegio por sus padres- les comunico a los alumnos de primero una vez que se acercaron a la directora y todos los otros alumnos habían salido del gran salón.**

**Se dirigieron hacia las grandes puertas de madera, de la gran entrada, ahí ya se situaban una señora de cabello enrulado como el de Maqqa y un señor un poco mas alto que la señora, de cabello negro y anteojos de un gris plata brillante.**

**La despedida fue algo incomoda, nadie demostró mucho afecto por Maqqa pero tampoco demostraron alegría por su ida. Cuando por fin se fue de la mano de sus padres y se dirigieron hacia la plataforma de hogsmeade, acompañados por Hagrid, los demás alumnos pudieron volver a la sala común.**

**Continuara… **


	22. CAPITULO Nº 22:”El apretón de manos”

**CAPITULO Nº 22:"El apretón de manos" **

**Cuando llegaron a la sala común se sentaron en una mesa. Roo miraba para todos lados.**

**-Bueno esto es la sala común- añadió Aris al ver el rostro de Roo que miraba a todos lados al mismo tiempo- Pero si quieres mañana es sábado y…**

**-Uuu! Sábado – dijo Tiago con asombro- Mar mañana es el primer partido de Quidditch así que tenemos que irnos a dormir o Nicholas nos mata- se dirigió a la niña que miraba con atención el fuego de la chimenea.**

**-Si tenes razón, hasta mañana- se despidió de todos. Y los dos chicos subieron sus escaleras correspondientes y cerraron las puestas tras de si.**

**-Bueno vamos a dormir quieres? O no se dinos si tenes ganas de hacer algo?- Gime la bombardeaba a preguntas.**

**-Emm…. – la niña dudo- no se no se me ocurre es todo nuevo para mi jeje… muy diferente a mi colegio también- añadió con una mirada general al lugar- preferiría ir a dormir y mañana después del partido recorremos el colegio ¿les parece?**

**-Si, no hay drama, como vos mas te sientas cómoda- repuso Rose y se levantaron todas y se fueron a dormir. Saludaron a los chicos que se quedarían un rato mas jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico. **

**Tiago se despertó al otro día medio temprano. No sabía si era a causa de los nervios o de la ansiedad que le producía el partido. El cual seria contra la casa de Ravenclaw, no sabia como jugaban los integrantes de ese equipo, pero si conocía a la buscadora del otro equipo y era Loly, la chica a la que le había festejado el cumple en un aula vacía del colegio. Se vistió y salió por la puerta del dormitorio cuando los demás dormían; bajo las escaleras hacia la sala común, el fuego estaba casi apagado y el sol alumbraba tenuemente por las ventanas. Pasó por el retrato de la dama gorda y se dirigió al Gran Salón a desayunar. Los pasillos del colegio estaban mas tranquilos y vacios que nunca, no andaba nadie. Llego al Gran Salón y se sentó en la mesa de los de Gryffindor, estaba más solo que nunca. De pronto siente que las puertas del Gran Salón se abren y entro Loly. Tiago se sorprendió al verla.**

**-¿También te caíste de la cama?- le dijo la niña.**

**-si, puede ser que si- respondió el chico- los nervios me matan y me hacen crujir la panza y me despertaba.**

**-je je, flor de ruido debe a ver sido- le contesto con una sonrisa.**

**-Prométeme algo ¿de acuerdo?- le propuso el chico.**

**-Depende, ¿Qué es?**

**- Que darás lo mejor ahí en el campo y no tendrás piedad ¿ok?- le dijo Tiago con un giño de ojo y dándole la mano para estrechársela.**

**-Bueno, sigo sosteniendo que sos raro ja ja- le dijo la niña y le estrecho la mano también.**

**Ese momento el Gran Salón se fue llenando de estudiantes y justo al momento del estrechamiento de manos, entraban Gime y Aris, y atrás Mar que vio cuando Tiago y Loly se saludaban. **

**-Creo que Tiago no esta haciendo las cosas bien- le dijo Gime a Aris en un susurro pero Mar lo escucho igual.**

**Unos minutos mas tarde los chicos llegaron al comedor a desayunar con Tiago y las chicas. Roo estaba algo acelerada por tanta emoción que se vivía en el colegio.**

**-Descuida Gryffindor gana solo por vos hoy- le decía Lukas para hacerla sentir mejor.**

**-Cállate idiota y déjala seguir tomando su desayuno- le dijo Gime- no escuches a este bobo ¿de acuerdo?- dirigiéndose a Roo, ella se limito a devolverle una sonrisa.**

**-Bueno creo que me iré a los vestuarios así me voy preparando para el Partido- Anuncio Tiago mientras se levantaba.**

**-De acuerdo amigo, suerte!- le dijo Mathiu.**

**-¿Tu vienes conmigo ahora?- dijo Tiago dirigiéndose a Mar.**

**-Emm… si dale vamos- respondió la niña y los dos salieron por la Gran puerta del comedor.**

**-Tiago es una bolsa de nervios el pobre- dijo Mathiu a los demás.**

**-Yo estaría igual si estaría por jugar delante de todo el colegio y dependiera de mi ganar o ganar- dijo Lukas- seria mas que una bolsa de nervios!!.**

**-El necesita ver que lo apoyamos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Mau**

**-Si, de esa forma se sentirá mas seguro- dijo Albus y se fijo en la hora- deberíamos ir llendo así encontramos lugares buenos- los demás asintieron y salieron todos mas o menos corriendo del gran salón.**

**El estadio estaba repleto, Tiago escuchaba un murmullo muy grande desde los vestuarios y parecía que iba a estallar de los nervios. Nicholas lo vio y decidió que era el momento exacto para una charla de equipo.**

**-Bien reúnanse aquí-dijo moviendo las manos en dirección a el- bien se que algunos podemos estar nerviosos porque es el primer partido de la fecha o por que somos nuevos, o por montón de motivos, pero quiero decirles que esto es un equipo y que cada uno tiene que estar confiado de que si algo le puede llegar a pasar cualquiera de sus amigos lo va a ayudar ¿entendido? ... ¿ENTENDIDO?-Dio un grito.**

**-SII!!!- respondió todo su equipo a coro. Y se fueron a acomodar para salir.**

**-Fue muy noble de tu parte darle ese aliento a Tiago que esta muy nervioso- le agradeció Maru cuando quedaron solo con Nicholas.**

**-Je je –se ruborizo- es mi deber de Capitán. **

**-No te agrandes!- le respondió la niña y se unieron a los demás para salir.**

**En ese momento los anunciadores los hermanos Dedfor que eran los comentaristas decían a coro:**

**-Y AHÍ RECIBIMOS AL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR!!!- con los aplausos y abucheos de la gente los siete miembros del equipo salieron volando por los aires. Tiago no veía mucho de lo nublada que tenia la vista por los nervios.**

**-Bien equipos- dijo el arbitro del partido que cuando Tiago miro hacia abajo era su profesor Oliver Wood- acomódense en sus posiciones- los equipos obedecieron- bien que comience el juego!- soplo el silbato y lanzo la Quaffle por los aires.**

**Todos los jugadores empezaron a revolotear por toda la cancha. Tiago iba medio deambulando de acá para allá. De pronto sintió un gran sacudón y sus manos se despegaron de la escoba y sentía como que caía en picada hacia el piso; y pensó que estaba acabado.**

**Continuara. . .**


	23. CAPITULO Nº 23: “accidentado”

**CAPITULO Nº 23: "accidentado"**

**-"Estoy cayendo" –Pensaba mientras de verdad caía. No supo como detener su caída solo que siguió cayendo. Todo lo que veía mientras caía lo veía nublado, distinguía muy poco a la gente sentada en las gradas. De pronto todo oscureció y se volvió negro.**

**Al despertar se encontraba con un montón de cabezas que formaban un semicírculo alrededor de el.**

**-Abrió los ojos!- Pego un grito Mathiu**

**-Déjenlo… denle respiro- se escuchaba la voz de Madame Pomfrey que venia a tomarle la temperatura.**

**-¿Que…. Que paso?- trato de hablar Tiago- ¡EL PARTIDO! –Dijo incorporándose y sentándose en la cama- ¿Qué paso con el partido?**

**-emm… -dudaron todos al contestar.**

**-Ravenclaw gano- dijo Gime con mala gana**

**-Pero que me paso… HAY!- Dijo con un grito y se agarro la cabeza y volvió a acostarse**

**-Tuviste un fuerte golpe contra el suelo- le comentaba Maru**

**-En realidad cuando caías ya estabas inconsciente, luego te golpeo una Bludger y… - Aris no termino la frase.**

**-¿Qué paso?- dijo Tiago**

**-Bueno Mar dejo su posición y se abalanzo a agarrarte antes que caiga pero…-Albus tampoco había terminado la frase, Tiago estaba muy nervioso.**

**-Bueno ella te salvo de que la caída fuera mas grave… pero también se golpeo fuerte- le comento Mau, señalando con la vista a la cama de al lado- solo se torció el brazo- le dijo el muchacho.**

**-Le darán el alta en unos días- Rose- solo necesita descansar**

**-De acuerdo… ahora que se todo mas o menos, ¿como salió el partido?- el chico estaba por demás ansioso.**

**-emm… ganaron 200 a 85- le decía Maru- es una diferencia bastante grosa je- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada- Pero en el próximo partido lo ganamos por goleada.**

**-si… espero- dijo el chico desilusionado.**

**De pronto alguien entra a la enfermería medio corriendo. Era Loly con su amiga Zinchu que ya no tenían los uniformes de Quidditch.**

**-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Loly lo más tranquila que podía**

**-Estará bien – dijo cortante Gime- solo necesita descansar.**

**-Oh… Loly ¿Cómo va?- le dijo Tiago medio moribundo, por los dolores.**

**-Creo que mejor que a ti je je – le hizo una sonrisa.**

**-Fel… felicitaciones por el partido- dijo sentándose en la cama**

**-Gracias… igual acá lo que importa es que estés bien vos- le dijo la niña.**

**-Si, total el partido ya lo ganaron- murmuro Gime a Rose por lo bajo- bueno nosotros nos vamos ¿ok? Cualquier cosa nos llaman- Tiago asintió y las chicas menos Mar que estaba durmiendo salieron por la puerta de la enfermería, o por lo menos todos creían que dormía… pero ella escuchaba atentamente la conversación de Tiago y Loly.**

**[]**

**Ya habían pasado dos días del accidentado partido de Gryffindor, Mar ya estaba mejor en la sala común y Tiago tenía para uno o dos días más.**

**-No te pierdes de nada- le decía Mathiu ese lunes por la tarde antes de cenar- las clases de pociones siguen siendo un desastre, no se si esa profesora estará capacitada ja ja**

**-A vos no te viene nada bien je je- opino Lukas- son re divertidas… bueno cuando no termino yo en el caldero je je – eso hizo que Tiago riera.**

**-Y Mar ¿como anda del brazo?- les pregunto a sus dos amigos.**

**-Bien ya le sacaron el yeso- le respondió Mathiu con una sonrisa- tienes que recuperarte no ha sido lo mismo estos días contigo acá je je.**

**-Voy a hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda- le dijo este y le devolvió otra sonrisa.**

**-Yo creo que es hora de que vallan a cenar así el paciente descansa ¿no creen?- les dijo Madame Pomfrey.**

**-Bueno- accedieron fácilmente los otros dos y se despidieron de Tiago y bajaron al gran comedor. . . **

**-Es una lastima verlo así pobre- le decía Lukas a Mathiu camino al gran comedor.**

**-Si, pero bueno son las cosas de los deportistas ¿no? Ja ja **

**-Así es… me gustaría ser jugador de Quidditch en algún momento pero ahora no se je je **

**-Y bueno tendrías que probar- le decía este, cuando de pronto el pasillo se volvió una negrura total y los envolvió a los dos. Los dos chicos estaban más que asustados.**

**-¿Quién apago la luz?-Lukas **

**-No creo que sea hora de chistes- le dijo Mathiu- enciende tu varita… Lumos!**

**-Lumos- lo siguió el otro chico pero no paso nada.**

**Continuara. . .**


	24. CAPITULO Nº 24: “La charla con Fred”

**CAPITULO Nº 24: "La charla con Fred"**

**Los dos chicos estaban a oscuras en el pasillo. De pronto una luz blanca aparece delante de ellos. Esta luz les era muy familiar, los dejo embobados. No paraban de mirarla era bastante hipnotizante. De repente una voz empezó a sonar y dijo:**

"_CUMPLAN SU MISION Uds. TAMBIEN SON ELEGIDOS"_**. Luego de eso la luz se desvaneció y los dos muchachos volvieron en si y el pasillo volvió a iluminarse.**

**-Te digo que no estamos locos- le decía Mathiu a Mau y Albus, una vez que se sentaron en una mesa de la sala común luego de cenar- los dos fuimos atrapados por esa luz y nos hipnotizo.**

**-Si, yo también la vi no fue solo Mathiu- le decía Lukas a los otros dos.**

**-es que es muy raro no aparenta ser magia muy común esa- le explicaba a los Mau a los dos- acá hay algo raro y yo lo averiguare.**

**-¿Qué es lo raro?- preguntaron Gime y Roo que se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban los muchachos.**

**Entonces las dos chicas se sentaron y los demás les contaron lo que les había pasado.**

**-si tiene razón Mau, es muy raro eso- les decía Gime- no se fumaron nada no? Je je**

**-Cállate ignorante- Lukas.**

**Estuvieron hablando unos minutos más y subieron a sus camas a dormir por que ya era bastante tarde. Mathiu y Lukas se fueron a la cama más desconcertados que ninguno.**

**Y así llego el miércoles, Tiago salió de la enfermería y fue a desayunar con sus amigos que estaban todos en el Gran Salón. Lo saludaron y le empezaron a contar lo que les había pasado a Lukas y Mathiu en el corredor.**

**-valla, Uds. si que tienen aventuras todo el tiempo- le dijo Tiago con una sonrisa- le han preguntado a alguien ¿que puede haber sido eso?**

**-no, solo lo sabemos nosotros- le dijo Mathiu**

**-Y si se lo preguntamos a Hagrid?- les dijo Albus**

**-mmm… no se… por que no mejor hablar con Fred y de paso vemos si averiguo algo del tablero ese que encontramos en el campamento ¿Qué dicen?- les ofreció Mau y todos asintieron.**

**Los chicos salieron del Gran Salón y se fueron a clases. Luego de Almorzar irían a hablar con Fred sobre el asunto del corredor, para eso Lukas y Mau se había ido primero a la lechuceria así le podían hacer llegar una carta a Fred para decirles que se querían ver con el; luego de eso se juntaron con los demás en el aula de Encantamientos. **

**Luego de unas interesantes clases de Encantamientos y Historia de la magia, salieron para ir a almorzar y luego saldrían para verse con Fred en detrás de unos arboles junto al rio.**

**-Los estaba esperando!- les dijo el muchacho al grupo de adolescentes.**

**-Hola!- saludaron todos a coro**

**-Bueno cual es el problema-Fred.**

**-es algo q nos paso a Mathiu y a mi- empezó Lukas y fue interrumpido por Mathiu.**

**-si, el otro día cuando salíamos de la enfermería de visitarlo a Tiago el corredor se volvió todo oscuro y nuestras varitas no funcionaban…**

**-fue como si nos hubiera atrapado una nube negra…**

**-y una voz nos hablaba nos decía que éramos elegidos y que no se que mas **

**-valla, que extraño- les contesto Fred- sinceramente no sabría que decirles no tengo la menor idea de lo que puede ser.**

**- Bueno esperemos que no pase de nuevo- le dijo Mau- ahora, yo quería preguntarte si has podido averiguar algo del objeto ese que encontramos en el campamento**

**-y… medio que no, entiendan que tengo mucho trabajo con Hagrid y tengo que ponerme a estudiar para las materias- les explico el chico.**

**-todo bien no te presiones- le dijo Tiago- esta tarde voy a ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo de información- se ofreció el chico.**

**-bueno de acuerdo, cualquier cosa me avisan ahora tengo que volver, Hagrid sospechara jeje… adiós- se despidió y salió de detrás de los arboles.**

**Todos los chicos volvieron al castillo para volver a estudiar, tendrían historia de la magia y el Profesor, que era un fantasma, se enojaba bastante si llegaban tarde. **

**Entraron al aula y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares mirando hacia el escritorio del Profesor, este unos segundos después traspaso las paredes que se encontraban tras el escritorio y se acomodo tras el mismo. Las primeras clases costaron pero los chicos se fueron acostumbrando a estas apariciones.**

**-Buenas tardes alumnos, hoy tendremos el segundo modulo del día- les informo era obvio que sabían- y les traigo una tarea que deberán entregar para nuestra próxima clase…**

**-ufa, que se cree nos va a matar seguro- le dijo Lukas a Mau con un suspiro quejoso.**

**-Bien, la tarea consiste- prosigio el profesor y todos hicieron ademan como de prepararse para la muerte- en que cada uno haga un trabajo individual y me cuenten su historia de vida hasta estos momentos, y en si, si tienen algún deseo en particular en el cual quieran hacer hincapié en este momento, o a futuro. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Se entendió?- termino el profesor Binns y todos empezaron a fantasear con ese deseo en el cual quieren empezar a trabajar para sus vidas.**

**Continuara…**


	25. CAPITULO Nº 25: “Una Tarea: enamorarse”

**CAPITULO Nº 25: "Una Tarea: enamorarse"**

**Los chicos salieron del aula de historia de la magia, y era la primera vez que salían motivados y con ganas de hacer algo. Todos salieron medio pensando por que casi ninguno tenia la idea clara de lo que quería hacer de su vida o que esperaba de esta.**

**Todos se dividieron por varios lugares del castillo debido a que no tenían más clases ese día y al día siguiente volvían a tener clases de Historia de la magia. Tiago decidió que ir a la biblioteca seria lo indicado, de paso buscaría información sobre el objeto que encontraron en el campamento. Cuando llego se acomodo en una de las mesas que daba contra una ventana, el sol se ocultaba lentamente provocando un atardecer magnifico y un color anaranjado de ensueño. Habrá estado dos minutos que llego alguien que no esperaba que llegaría, Mar. Se sentó en frente de el y quedaron los dos sentados en la mesa y detrás la ventana con el atardecer que se divisaba.**

**-hola- le dijo la niña.**

**-hola- respondió el muchacho medio atónito.**

**-¿puedo sentarme aquí así escribo mi tarea?- le pregunto la niña.**

**-si no hay drama- le contesto el muchacho. Los dos niños empezaron a escribir, y ninguno dejaba de mirar de reojo al otro. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que escribía pero sentían una conección muy fuerte entre ellos.**

**[****]**

**Al mismo tiempo Albus salía por uno de los corredores de los pasillos hacia uno de los patios internos del colegio y se sentaba en un banco a escribir. De pronto noto que una niña se sentaba en otro banco un poco mas alejado que el, pero no se pudo controlar. La niña lo tenía cautivo con su belleza, o por lo menos para Albus lo era. La niña era Roo la chica nueva de Gryffindor, que se había sentado sola seguramente a terminar con la tarea para el Profesor Binns. En el medio del patio había una fuente con una veela en ella; Albus decidió moverse y sentarse ahí para poder espiarla mejor. La niña no se dio cuenta de esto y siguió lo más tranquila con lo suyo. De pronto se quiso acercar mas para poder verla pero se resbalo en el borde de la fuente y callo al agua, en ese momento Roo se dio cuenta y corrió a ayudarlo.**

**-Ups, hoy estoy torpe- le dijo Albus a Roo.**

**-Si, ya lo veo dame que te ayudo- le dijo la niña tendiéndole su mano. Albus había quedado tan hipnotizado viéndola que ni se movió y le costo a Roo levantarlo tanto que ella tropezó y se callo adentro de la fuente con el.**

**-Lo siento, me quedo como un bobo- le dijo Albus.**

**-Si, ya veo… ahora yo también estoy mojada- y la niña también quedo mirándolo fijamente.**

**[****]**

**Gime y Aris salieron hacia los terrenos del castillo, y se sentaron junto a un árbol. Las dos con sus pergaminos listas para escribir. A ninguna se le ocurría sobre que escribir, hasta que en un momento pasaron unos chicos de 4to año de Hufflepuff y Gime quedo hipnotizada con uno.**

**-Cielos, ¿quien es ese chico?- pregunto con un dejo de vos señalando al chico mas morrudo del grupo.**

**-¿Quién? Ah ¿ese?- le contesto Aris- se llama Luciano, es un alumno de Hufflepuff de 4to y también esta en el equipo de Quidditch- le dijo esta- ¿te gusta?**

**-emm…. Es lindo ¿no crees?- le contesto Gime que seguía al muchacho con la mirada cuando se detuvieron en unos arboles de mas allá. Entonces se paro y salió caminando hacia donde se encontraba este chico, estaba decidida a hablarlo.- hola- le dijo en cuanto se acerco.**

**-Hola…. ¿Cómo andas?- le respondió Luciano.**

**-Bien… y tu-Gime estaba sonrojada y atontada.**

**-Bien…- y los dos se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo.**

**En eso venia saliendo del castillo Lukas con sus pergaminos, y se tropezó en las grandes escaleras de la salida y callo rodando hasta el pasto. Aris salió corriendo a ayudarlo debido a que pasaron unos chicos de Ravenclaw de 3ro y solo se les rieron.**

**-Lukas!- le grito Aris- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto una vez que ya estaba con el y lo ayudaba a levantarse.**

**-si, solo fue un golpe- le dijo este que se quedo sentado como chinito en el pasto- debería tener más cuidado ¿no?**

**-si… que bobi que sos haber déjame ayudarte- le dijo Aris y Lukas la miraba como si su vida dependiera de ella. Aris se dio cuenta pero solo se limito a hacer una sonrisita.**

**[****]**

**Mau se encontraba a la orilla del lago del colegio sentado contra un árbol escribiendo o pensando que escribir sobre su tarea. De pronto tras los arbustos sale una niña que lo sorprende.**

**-oh!- le dijo la niña- disculpa no sabia que había alguien aquí.**

**-No hay dram…- Mau se dio vuelta y la vio y quedo encantado, la niña de pelo castaño y rizado con unos ojos color miel lo miraba entre los arbustos- si quieres puedes sentarte aquí- le dijo.**

**-Bueno gracias- le contesto la niña con una sonrisa Mau no pensó que le diría que si- me llamo Carito ¿y tu?**

**-Mauro… pero todos me dicen Mau… ¿de que casa eres?**

**-Soy de Hufflepuff y de primero, ¿y tu?**

**-De primera de Gryffindor- le contesto el chico.**

**-Que bueno!- dijo la niña.**

**-si, que bueno- le dijo Mau.**

**[****]**

**Al otro día, luego de que el timbre sonora, el profesor Binns se quedo en su despacho corrigiendo las tareas y se encontró extrañado al ver que la mayoría hablaban sobre que lo que querían hacer en sus vidas en un futuro era enamorarse, y describían poéticamente lo que significaba el amor para ellos. El profe no entendía nada.**

**Continuara. . .**


	26. CAPITULO Nº 26: “El robo del libro”

**CAPITULO Nº 26: "El robo del libro"**

**Y así noviembre fue pasando, y llego diciembre, los chicos estaban en su última semana antes de irse de vacaciones de invierno. El Castillo se vestía de blanco en su exterior. Hagrid y Fred habían colocado doce arboles de navidad en todo el Gran Salón.**

**Esa mañana fría los chicos desayunaban en el Gran Salón cuando entro el correo, Arnold bajo delante de su dueño y le dejo una carta; al frente de Tiago, la lechuza de Mathiu también le dejaba una carta.**

**Tiago abrió la carta y la leyó, era su madre Valentina, que le decía que cuando bajara del Expreso de Hogwarts buscara a su prima por que iría con ellos hasta su casa y de ahí se irían a la casa de sus tíos.**

**-Valla… pasare navidad en lo de mis tíos- le dijo al grupo.**

**-¿De donde son?- le pregunto con interés Albus.**

**-Por lo que me dijo mi madre el lugar se llama…- busco en la carta para leer- El valle de Godric- le dijo a su amigo.**

**-Cielos, ahí vivo yo!- le dijo el muchacho- y Rose ira con mis tíos je je… estaremos cerca el Valle no es tan grande!**

**-y ahí es donde van a estar las brujas!- dijo Mau- así que nos veremos todos en el concierto! Genial!.**

**-si, mi abuela me mando una carta para decirme que consiguió entradas, y que tu madre nos invito a quedarnos en lo de tus tíos Tiago- le dijo contento Mathiu.**

**-Genial, estaremos todos juntos.**

**[]**

**Un rato mas tarde entre clase y clase Tiago se metía en la biblioteca a buscar información sobre el objeto que encontraron en el campamento. Caminaba por un pasillo en el cual donde terminaba se cruzaba con otro pasillo formando una letra T. Tiago doblo la esquina y se sobresalto cuando se cocho con alguien.**

**-Uh, perdona, lo sien….- y la miro a los ojos- ah, hola Mar- le dijo a la niña mirándolo a los ojos.**

**-Hola, deberías estar más atento- le dijo esta con una sonrisa.**

**-si disculpa... ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el muchacho cuando la ayudaba a levantarse.**

**-Si, no te hagas drama- le contesto ella- bueno debo irme **

**-Bueno…. Suerte….- le dijo siguiéndola con la mirada mientras ella se iba por el pasillo que el venia. Cuando amago a darse vuelta se choco con alguien.**

**-Perdona…- le dijo el chico. Mar había escuchado y se había quedado mirando a ver que pasaba.**

**-Hola Tiago, que bien que saludas je je- le decía Loly con una sonrisa, mientras los dos levantaban las cosas de Loly- gracias por ayudarme eres muy bueno- le dijo esta con una mirada extraña, que Tiago comprendió y se alejo un paso de ella.**

**-De nada…- dijo alejándose un poco- bueno debo irme, nos vemos.**

**El muchacho se fue y Loly quedo mirándolo cuando se iba. Mar había visto la escena y decidió irse, pero no era la única; Gustus, el amigo de Loly de su casa, también estaba viendo lo que pasaba y no quedo con muy buena cara. **

**[]**

**Dolores se encontraba en un barrio de una ciudad muy oscura y lluviosa, todo parecía tranquilo. Ella caminaba con la cabeza agachada y su larga capa negra cubriéndola de la lluvia. La lluvia estaba acompañada de una densa neblina que cubría la mayor parte de la ciudad. Escabulléndose entre las calles angostas que parecían pasillos entre las casas de enfrente. Cuando nadie se dio cuenta dolores se había escabullido y metido adentro de una de esas casas, la cual parecía deshabitada, y en realidad lo estaba. Estaba buscando algo, pero parecía no encontrarlo. Buscaba en las repisas, en los estantes de una biblioteca que había en el living, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba. Hasta que pensó y dijo:**

**-ACCIO libro del príncipe mestizo!! – y este vino volando del segundo piso hacia ella.- no pensé que fuera tan fácil, que tonta, mi jefa estará complacida con esto!- y con un giro de sus talones y un fuerte CRAC! Desaparecía de ese living.**

**[]**

**La lluvia cubría el colegio por completo, los alumnos se refugiaban en el de la fuerte cortina de agua que caía, mientras entraban a el, viniendo de los terrenos del castillo, donde volvían de clases. En la entrada al Gran Salón se podía ver un gran charquito de agua debido a que los que provenían de los terrenos del castillo se secaban ahí para no entrar tan mojados a la cena. El techo del colegio, el cual estaba encantado para que se apreciara el cielo; mostraba una noche con una lluvia intensa y relámpagos continuos todo el tiempo. **

**-Muy húmedos empezaremos las vacaciones- decía Lukas mientras comían.**

**-Si, es raro que a estas alturas no halla nevado nada ¿no?- comento Ariz antes de meterse un pedazo de pollo a la boca.**

**-bueno eso es una suerte por que yo detesto el frio- decía Gime con un tono de desprecio al frio.**

**-¿Irán todos a ver a las brujas?- pregunto Mathiu que cambio de tema sin darse cuenta. Todos excepto Lukas y Mar asintieron.- ¿no iras Lukas?**

**-No, tengo planeado una cena familiar- dijo cortantemente. **

**Se hablaron de muchos mas temas en la cena, pero todos querían que Mar y Lukas fueran al recital de "Las Brujas de Macbeth". Pero no decidieron sacar el tema otra vez. Cuando iban caminando hacia la sala común los diez niños, el pasillo comenzó a oscurecer y se internaron en una inmensa oscuridad. **

**Continuara… **


	27. CAPITULO Nº 27: “El sueño de Rose”

**CAPITULO Nº 27: "El sueño de Rose"**

**Todo estaba muy oscuro, todos miraban para todos los alrededores del pasillo donde se acababa de oscurecer por completo. Nadie sabia que hacer.**

**-¿Vieron?- les dijo Mathiu- nadie nos creía.**

**-Si, tenias razón pero no nos tortures con eso ahora- le hizo saber Gime- ¿Qué haremos Tiago?**

**-No tengo idea…. – pero el muchacho se callo.**

**Una voz había comenzado a hablar como la anterior vez. **

**-"**_Ustedes los elegidos deberán prepararse el momento esta cerca manténganse unidos y triunfaran…__**"- **_**esa extraña voz volvía a sonar en el oscuro lugar en el que se encontraban- "… **_Solo confíen en ustedes y manténganse unidos como equipo y vencerán al mal de todos los tiempos_**"- la voz callo y la oscuridad se había desvanecido.**

**-Esto sinceramente no es de mi agrado- Dijo Rose**

**-Del mío tampoco pero no se que será- Decía Tiago- Primero ese objeto luego esto.**

**-Vamos a dormir y mañana lo hablamos ¿de acuerdo?- les dijo Mau a todos y marcharon a la sala común. **__

**[]**

**A la mañana siguiente cuando todos en el castillo dormían, y el sol apenas se asomaba por detrás de las montañas que rodeaban el castillo. A la orilla del lago los arboles formaban un semicírculo cerrado en torno al lago, allí solo había un tronco de árbol cortado a la mitad pero no llegaba ni a un metro de altura. Pero alguien se encontraba sentado en el, solo, mirando como el rio descansaba por la mañana; de pronto siente que crujen las ramas y alguien aparece detrás de los arboles.**

**-Señor!, la próxima vez no vengamos tan temprano- le dijo el muchacho que se podía apreciar que recién se levantaba.**

**-Lo siento, pero es a la única hora donde no podremos ser vistos- le contesto el adulto.**

**-Vamos te va a venir bien, madrugar un poquito Fred- una niña salía detrás de los arboles por donde el adulto había entrado.**

**-Bueno ahora lo único que falta es que ella me de ordenes o me diga que esta bien o que esta mal. **

**-Cállense los dos, me quieren hacer el favor- les dijo el adulto, y como ninguno de los dos niños siguió hablando el continuo- gracias… bien tenemos que seguir con esto ¿de acuerdo? Los chicos tienen que seguir tratando de investigar por su cuenta lo del tablero antes de que se cumplan los planes de ya sabemos quien, Ustedes tienen que seguir dándoles señales.**

**-Si, yo los intercepte ayer antes de que volvieran a la sala común- dijo el muchacho.- me cansa mucho si son todos a la vez.**

**-bueno traten de que no sean todos a la vez pueden gastar sus energías completamente y no es tiempo de que suceda eso ¿ok?- el adulto los miro amenazadoramente y los dos niños asintieron.- sin mas que decir me despido y estén atentos a otro llamado mío para una nueva reunión, que será muy pronto, adiós.**

**-Adiós- respondieron a coro los dos niños.**

**[]**

**Mau iba entrando en la biblioteca como casi todas las mañanas antes de desayunar donde repasaba lo último que habían dado en la materia que les tocaría primero ese día después del desayuno. Se dirigía hacia su mesa donde siempre se lo podía encontrar, la cuarta del lado de la izquierda contra las ventanas, pero descubrió que ese día alguien le había ganado. Carito la niña que había conocido en las orillas del lago se encontraba ahí, pero no estaba sola se encontraba con su amiga de Hufflepuff, Sara Dedfor, la niña conocida como insoportable, imparable e imposible de hacerla callar.**

**Mau decidió acercarse a la mesa.**

**-… Y como te iba diciendo el dice eso de mi pero no creo que el crea que eso sea posible por que si eso cree creo que cree mal… ¿tu creerías eso? No lo creo, el si es capaz de creerlo pero no todo el mundo cree eso y yo menos lo creo…**

**-Hola- le dijo Carito levantando la vista de su libro y saludando a Mau, el cual se sonrojo un poco.- ¿Cómo andas?**

**-Bien ¿y vos?- le dijo el chico- si estas ocupada vuelvo en otro momento.**

**-Como creerías que ella estuviera ocupada- le dijo Sara- créemelo esta súper desocupada, me voy nos vemos luego- y la niña salió de su vista.**

**-Creo que habla mucho- le dijo Mau y los dos rieron.- ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la biblioteca?**

**-mmm… bueno creo que lo mismo que vos ¿no es así?, me gusta dar un pequeño repaso de cada clase antes de entrar en ellas y desayunar- cuando dijo esas palabras a Mau le dio un vuelco el corazón y pensó: "**_es la indicada_**".**

**-si, veo que pensamos igual- le dijo con una sonrisa sentándose donde Sara había estado unos minutos- ¿vas a ir a ver a las Brujas al Valle de Godric?**

**-¿me lo dices enserio?- le contesto la chica, Mau no sabia que decir.**

**-emm… si ¿por? ¿No te gustan?-le dijo el chico agachando la cabeza.**

**-Como no gustarme! Son la mejor banda y voy a estar ahí de seguro! ¿Y tú?**

**-Obvió, jem…- Mau volvió a tener el mismo pensamiento y pensó que al fin había encontrado al amor de su vida.**

**[]**

**Rose se encontraba en la cima de una montaña, en la punta se encontraba Lukas y estaba peleando con unas personas de capas negras. Ella sabía lo que eran, mortifagos, su padre le había contado como años anteriores quisieron tomar el poder junto con Lord Voldemort, pero no entendía por que atacaban a Lukas o de cómo habían vuelto, ya que luego de que su tío acabara con Voldemort nadie había tenido interés en seguir con sus planes. Entonces miro bien en donde se encontraba y también veía que en ese lugar se encontraban Albus y Fred, el ayudante de Hagrid. De pronto vio como un rayo de luz verde chillón explota en la punta de la cima de la montaña, donde Lukas se encontraba, y todo empieza a desmoronarse. Lukas había caído mas de treinta metros, desde la cima de la montaña hacia el correntoso rio que pasaba por debajo. **

**En ese momento Rose despierta sobresaltada y con un grito fuerte de NO!!! Y se incorpora en su cama en la sala común.**

**-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunta Aris- ¿un mal sueño?**

**-si… fue horrible- dijo respirando muy agitada.**

**-¿Qué soñaste?- le pregunto su amiga que se había sentado a sus pies en la cama.**

**-Nada en particular… solo que unas arañas me atacaban je… creo que herede el miedo de familia- mintió la chica; no sabia si contarle su sueño debido a que sabia el afecto que su amiga le tenia a Lukas, pero buscaría con quien hablar de su extraño sueño.**

**Continuara. . . **


	28. CAPITULO Nº 28: “La soledad de Mathiu”

**CAPITULO Nº 28: "La soledad de Mathiu" **

**La semana paso y ya era jueves por la tarde el anteúltimo día de todos los alumnos en el colegio. Los chicos salían de la última clase de ese día y de la semana y la última antes de las vacaciones, ya que el viernes se lo habían dado libre y aparte solo estarían hasta el almuerzo por que a las 2pm marchaba el expreso de Hogwarts de nuevo a Londres. **

**-bueno… ¿Qué haremos ahora?- le dijo Mathiu al grupo**

**-yo tengo practica de Quidditch- le dijo Tiago- por que Nicholas quiere que entrenemos hasta ultimo momento así no perdemos el estado para el próximo partido que es el primer fin de semana después de las vacaciones. **

**- Así es, por ende yo también debo ir- le dijo Mar.**

**-Bueno dos menos, ¿los demás?- les pregunto a los que quedaban por que Tiago y Mar se habían encaminado a los vestuarios.**

**- yo tengo que encontrarme con alguien en la biblioteca- dijo Mau y se fue**

**-Foo, a un día antes de irnos y el se va a la biblioteca je je- Mathiu.**

**-Nosotras vamos a ir a las tres escobas a hacer la despedida- le dijo Gime y se fueron las cuatro chicas.**

**- ¿y Uds.?- le dijo Mathiu a Lukas y Albus **

**-le prometimos a Hagrid y Fred jugar un duelo doble de ajedrez mágico- le dijo Albus- no pensamos que querrías ir, pero si quieres puedes ir igual.**

**-no esta bien… - dijo el muchacho- … ahora me acuerdo que tenia planes- y se marcho.**

**-Que cabeza tiene para que organiza si tenía planes- Lukas.**

**-Mira que sos pel… tonto, es obvio q se fue ofendido, me siento mal por que lo dejáramos solo.- Lukas cambio su expresión y se puso mal y los dos marcharon a salir del castillo. **

**[]**

**El campo de Quidditch se encontraba lo mas tranquilo posible, ahí la bulla y los ruidos del colegio no llegaban. La vista desde el campo de juego era maravillosa y pacifica las montañas nevadas detrás del lago, el cual era rodeado por infinitas montañas, todas alrededor, a excepción de un hueco donde no lo rodeaba nada, y se formaba un canal por donde el agua del rio se mezclaba con la de los océanos. Y arriba de todo eso ve podía admirar el cielo, el cual ese día venia de un negro fuerte desde el horizonte, eso solo significa nada mas que una sola cosa: nieve. Era obvio que se aproximaría algo de nieve, era invierno; y parecía que se vendría el más frio de todos por el color de esas nubes.**

**[]**

**En los pasillos del colegio no andaban muchos alumnos pero en unos cerca de la Gran entrada si. Dos alumnos de Slytherin caminaban muy metidos en su charla secreta. Uno de ellos era más grande que el otro, pero parecían tener mucho en común.**

**-ya te he dicho Scorpius, tenemos que hacer que "accidentalmente" Nicholas tenga un leve golpe contra el suelo- decía el muchacho mas grande, con una leve seña de comillas con las manos cuando dijo "accidentalmente".**

**-lo eh estado planeando Marcus pero no me sale nada- le decía el otro niño de nombre Scorpius.**

**-bueno piénsalo bien, ellos están en practica ahora, y tenemos que actuar ya- dijo alzando las manos- por que sino apenas volvamos tenemos con ellos el primer fin de semana el partido, la única forma es "dañar" al mas fuerte, las tres chicas son buenas pero no tanto, los otros dos tienen sus días y el buscador, lo demostró todo el partido anterior. Por eso nos queda ir a las gradas y ver como hacemos algo se me va a ocurrir- el otro muchacho asintió y salieron a los terrenos del colegio rumbo al campo de Quidditch.**

**[]**

**Mathiu rondaba por los pasillos sin encontrar que hacer, se sentó en unos escalones de una larga escalera del sexto piso, nadie andaba por ahí. Miraba el pasillo y la inmensidad con la que se perdía a lo lejos, parecía no tener fin. De pronto dejo que el silencio invadiera sus oídos y se dejo llevar por el silencio. En un momento el silencio se convirtió en un llanto, un sollozo que cada vez se escuchaba más. Mathiu se levanto y empezó a caminar por el pasillo el cual estaba lleno de aulas vacías. En la segunda aula del lado derecho la puerta esta entre abierta un poco, miro por el espacio que dejaba esa puerta entre abierta y vio que alguien se encontraba llorando en el escritorio del aula.**

**Continuara… **


End file.
